Sun's Destiny
by MikauKaiousei
Summary: Elemental powers are bestowed upon seventeen citizens of this world. Three legendary Pokémon hand down their skills. A dark shadow-man attacks in the night. Truths are undermined, and alliances shift. Destiny does not intervene.
1. Chapter One

  
  


A quick note:

This story is set in a continent apart from Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. There are ten different cities. By the way...I made this continent up.

Here's a list:

Choumei Town: The Starter town, like Pallet and New Bark. "Choumei" means "Town", so it's "Town town".

Fushichou Town : Fushichou means "Phoenix", so this is the "Fire" city. I.e., Cinnabar.

Jensi City: The "Water" town.

Lindral City: Ground.

Soyokaze City: Flying, and Soyokaze means "breeze"

Armona City: Psychic

Daemoni City: Dark-these two are like St. Paul and Minneapolis. Right next door to each other, and constantly fighting. Of course, Daemoni always wins. Hee....

Migaru Town: Normal "Free Spirited"

Aisu City: Ice "Ice"

Aete Capital: The Final city, equivalent to Indigo Plateau. "To challenge"

These towns and cities are arranged with Aete Capital in the center, and the others in a circle around it. There are roads connecting each city with its neighbors and Aete. A mountain range runs east of Soyokaze, the easternmost city. 

Prologue

  
  


All was quiet in the town of Fushichou. It was dark, a few hours past midnight. A Pokémon was flying over the town.

It had mostly red feathers, with a band of green and one of gold. The Legendary Bird Ho-oh. Some still claimed it was a god, but none took these claims seriously.

It was one of three "Guardian Pokémon". Itself, Lugia, and Celebi. They maintained the balance of Sky, Sea, and Land. If one of them was killed, the world would be thrown into chaos. So they had a plan.

Whenever danger threatened, they would call upon the humans born with power. It wasn't political power, or skill with Pokémon, but power not unlike that of Pokémon. The power to tap the elemental energy of the Earth.

Danger was threatening.

  
  


Chapter One

Flame Horizon

  
  


Phoebe was a girl who lived in Fushichou Town. She had orange tresses, and bright blue eyes. Her tan skin showed that she was not an indoors type. 

She was sleeping when a loud cry startled her awake. She looked at her window, and saw a Pokémon hovering there.

It was beautiful, with multicolored feathers and a crest of gold. And strangely familiar. It cocked its head, and words floated into her mind. -Phoebe...-

"Yes?" she whispered, somehow not scared of this Pokémon.

-Come with me. I need your help.- 

"You need my help? Why?"

-Just grab your Pokémon, dress, and leave your home! I'll take care of the rest.-

Phoebe nodded, and took her Pokéballs from her bedstead. Starmie, Butterfree, and Bayleef. She hastily donned a red shirt and pair of jeans, and walked out of her room to the front room. She scribbled a note to her husband, Preston, and her two kids, Jaime and Jessica, two identical twins. She smiled fondly at the thought of them, then walked to the front door. 

Then she realized what she was doing. Stopping stock still, she said, "Why am I doing this? Because a Pokémon told me to?"

-I am not just a Pokémon.- 

She let out a yelp before she knew what was going on. "What are you, then?" she hissed.

-I am Ho-oh. A Legendary Bird, as you say.- 

Her eyes widened. That's why it had seemed familiar. She had seen a picture of it, once. A long time ago. 

-Hurry!- its 'voice' urged. -There isn't much time!- 

She opened the door, walked through, and closed it, thanking her husband for being so fastidious about its oiling.

-Now, climb on my back!- Ho-oh urged, landing in front of her. - Quickly!- 

She obeyed without questioning the Pokémon. With a few powerful sweeps of its wings, they were airborne.

When they had reached sufficient altitude, Ho-oh began taking her east.

-For the record, I am female.- 

"Oh," Phoebe said. "Sorry."

-It isn't really a problem; I just don't like to be thought of as an 'it'.- 

"Are you a Psychic Pokémon?"

-Not really. All of what you term "Legendary" Pokémon can read minds and speak telepathically.-

"Really? Cool."

-You could say that.- 

"So, um...why'd you come all this way to...what, fly me somewhere? I think it's safe to say I'm a bit confused."

-Well...that's a delicate subject. You see, I am not a 'normal' Pokémon. Aside from being "Legendary". I am a...well...Guardian would be an accurate term. My existence keeps the sky from being torn apart by the sea and land. My counterparts Lugia and Celebi are the ones who keep the sky in check. We all rely on each other.- 

She looked down, and saw that they were flying over a mountain range. The mountains nearest Fushichou were a hundred miles away.

"You're fast." she noted.

-It's an ability we have.- 

A singing call echoed through the mountains. 

-That's Lugia!- Ho-oh told her. -I can't believe he came all the way out here!- 

"Why?"

-He is supposed to stay in the Sea. There must be something terrible afoot if he's coming here.- 

He soared through the sky, graceful as Ho-oh. His long, white wings shone in the moonlight, and his elegant neck and head were adorned with stiff, black feathers over each of his eyes, and more decorating his back and tail.

-Ho-oh! You have your human?-

-Yes!-

-The Dark One is near! Help her with her powers!- 

"Powers?!" Phoebe demanded. "What powers?"

-Hurry!- 

-Listen. You were born with the ability to tap into the planet's elemental power. You in particular can channel Fire strongly, as well as some Wind. You must do that now to throw off the enemy.- 

"Enemy?"

-I don't have time for questions!- 

"Okay, what do I do?"

-Just close your eyes and think of fire.- 

Phoebe did so, picturing a blaze in her mind. She felt heat rising around her.

-More! That isn't enough!- 

Phoebe started to open her eyes, but Ho-oh interrupted.

-Don't open your eyes!- 

"Right." Phoebe muttered. "More fire." The blaze in her imagination grew until all she could 'see' was flame.

-More!-

"Oh, yeah, like you're putting out so much effort..." she muttered.

-If I use an attack, the enemy will detect it and come after us! You can summon energy without him noticing. Concentrate!- 

"Right." She summoned all her mental energy and put it into forming flame.

A roar filled her ears, and a cry escaped her lips.

"FLAME HORIZON!"

Fire raced out from her body as she glowed a brilliant red. Her eyes flew open, and from horizon to horizon, all she saw was leaping, snapping flame. But since they were flying through a valley at the time, the horizon wasn't too big. Lugia arced over the maelstrom, beautiful even in the flickering light.

The flame sucked in on itself, becoming a swirling ball of heat that flew above Lugia. It flashed with red light, and darted across Phoebe's vision and exploded behind a nearby mountain. A lithe figure was thrown into the mountain's neighbor. Phoebe narrowed her eyes, and pointed. Fire leaped from it toward the figure. 

A dark cloud billowed from it and hit the fire. They both vanished.

"What's going on?!" she cried.

-He knows where we are. Lugia, it's time to attack!- 

-Right, Ho-oh!- 

The two birds shot forward. Phoebe barely hung on to Ho-oh as she rocketed past the dark figure, and turned.

-Phoebe, picture yourself with wings of flame! I need to be able to turn quickly, and I can't do that carrying you!- 

Phoebe did so, and Ho-oh rolled, throwing her off. She lost concentration, and fully expected to fall, but...something inside her mind shifted, allowing her to focus on something other than her wings while maintaining them.

Ho-oh, while huge, could make surprisingly fast, small turns. Lugia could also make very fast turns. Phoebe couldn't see how they could do it.

Lugia opened his mouth, and a ball of energy formed in it. Lines of energy arced out from it, and converged on the figure. The ball shot out, becoming a beam that blasted the dark one into a mountain.

Ho-oh flew over the mountain, and formed a large fireball, launching it into the mountain, blowing it apart.

"Impressive, birdies," the figure said, coming out of the flame, seemingly untouched. "But you'll have to do better than that." He reached forward.

Dark lightning flickered from his outstretched hand, and paralyzed the huge birds. They fell quickly, large mass becoming a hindrance.

"Ho-oh! Lugia!" Phoebe cried. "NO!" She gripped one of her Pokéballs. "Butterfree, go!" Her flying Pokémon emerged. "Save them! Use your psychic powers!"

The two of them flew to the plummeting Pokémon. Phoebe grabbed Ho-oh, and strained to lift her with her wings of fire. Butterfree tried to lift Lugia, but he was just too heavy. The beautiful birds fell to the rocky peaks below.

Phoebe was despairing, while gathering what remained of her energy to fight the dark figure, when white light began to emanate from the birds. It built slowly, but fast enough to heal them before they hit rock bottom. They turned the fall into a controlled glide. Phoebe gasped as Ho-oh flew past her.

-Forgot we know Recover, didn't you?- 

The figure growled. "I underestimated you once. It won't happen again."

Houou shrilled, and shot at the living shadow. 

Phoebe shot forward, Butterfree following. "Uhh...what am I doing?" she asked, catching up with the massive birds.

-Just distract him!- 

Phoebe sighed, but gave orders to her Pokémon. "Okay, Butterfree, try to get it with a Sleep Powder!"

She circled the shadow as Butterfree went to the right. The Pokémon followed her orders well, attempting to at least slow the person down. Phoebe launched another Flamethrower, scoring a hit along his left arm. He cursed softly, and sent a dark beam at Phoebe. She managed to dodge, but it was draining.

A dark sphere encased Butterfree, and black lightning flickered around it, electrocuting the poor thing. The Pokémon fainted.

"Butterfree! Return!" Phoebe shouted. "Uhhh...I can't keep this up forever!" she called to Ho-oh, summoning a rain of embers.

Ho-oh blazed past her, screeching. 

-Fire Blast!- 

A large star shaped flame slammed the figure into another mountain. Phoebe heard him screaming as the super hot flame burned him. 

Lugia followed with another blast like he had before. 

-Hyper Beam!- 

"ARGH!" the dark guy cried. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!" He went out of control, flinging black lightning haphazardly.

Phoebe tried to call a shield of fire to deflect the attacks. But she couldn't. All she could see was swirling red...she blacked out.

Her wings lasted long enough to keep her from slamming into the ground at killing speed.


	2. Chapter Two

  
  


Chapter Two

Call of the Wild

  
  


Hatsuhana Haru, known to her friends as Haru-chan, worked diligently at her garden, her Kireihana helping her. Her long, green hair reached to her waist, and her hazel eyes were accentuated by her forest green work shirt. She also had a pair of blue jeans. Her skin was dark from exposure to the sun. Her Pokémon swished musically, her skirt of green and yellow petals rubbing together, similar to a cricket's wings. Her light green skin was crinkled in a smile.

She had grown up in the simple Japanese town of Choumei Town, and spoke both Japanese and English. Soon, she would be relying on that second language more than ever.

She hummed while digging holes and planting the seeds. She didn't notice when another voice took up her tune-Kireihana did that often. 

But when she looked up to smile at Kireihana, she saw something entirely unexpected.

A Pokémon was hovering in front of her, smiling gently. She-Haru knew instinctively that she was female-was incredibly graceful, with long, green feathers. She had two antennae, and the most beautiful blue eyes. She glowed a soft, forest green.

"Celebi!" she chirped.

-Hello, Haru-san.- 

"How...how do you know me?!" Haru exclaimed, backing away. "What do you want?"

-I know many things. I can time travel. You are the one I was destined to rescue.- 

"Re...rescue? You want to rescue me? From what?"

-There isn't much time! You must trust me!- 

"Well...I've never seen a Pokémon hurt someone...but I've never seen a Pokémon like you before, either. What exactly are you?"

-My name is Celebi. We must hurry!- She sounded indignant.

"Okay...I think I can trust you. What do you want me to do?"

-Just recall your Pokémon and close your eyes. The others need you.- 

"Kireihana, come back." Haru said, recalling her flower Pokémon. She closed her eyes. "Okay...do your thing, Celebi."

"Celebi..."

-Hold on...- 

Wind whipped her face, and her eyes popped open involuntarily. And she realized why Celebi had told her to close her eyes. All she could see was blue and green light, and white streaks that flashed around, making her vision tremble and her stomach flip. She closed her eyes again, and fought against the waves of nausea.

The light faded after a moment, and she was in a mountain range. Above her, a battle was raging. Two massive bird Pokémon were launching attacks at a smaller, agile figure that was crazily launching black attacks that were only visible when they crossed a star. A flash of red fire caught her attention. A girl was falling, trailing fire that looked almost like wings.

The fiery wings slowed her fall enough to keep her from dying upon impact-but she wasn't in good shape after she landed. Celebi floated over her, and cast a gentle light over her body. Various injuries sealed up, but she wasn't fully recovered.

-I can't heal her all the way at night.- Celebi sadly stated.

She groaned, and sat up. First thing she saw was Celebi. "Whoa...another trippy Pokémon...you're Celebi, right?"

-That's right!- Celebi chirped, nodding.

Haru was amazed. "You...you know this Pokémon?"

"Well, no...but you see those two?" She pointed up at the three figures fighting. "The big ones are Ho-oh and Lugia, two Legendary Birds. Ho-oh told me about Celebi.

-Lugia is up there?!- 

"Yeah, he is." the girl confirmed. "By the way, my name is Phoebe." She stuck out a hand.

"I am Hatsuhana Haru."

"Uh....huh. Right." Phoebe muttered. "So, um...what element are you?"

Haru was puzzled. "Element? What do you mean?"

Celebi interrupted. -The reason I summoned you here is because-well, there isn't enough time to fully explain it. But you can channel elemental power. Mostly Grass, but you have the potential for very small amounts of Ground.- 

"Yes...but why should I believe you?"

-You can use elemental power much like a Pokémon. You must help the two Birds!- 

"How?" Haru asked. "I am quite confused."

-Just...just...imagine...imagine...do you have a Grass Pokémon?- 

"Yes, I do." She pulled out Kireihana's Pokéball. "Would you like me to summon her?"

-Yes!- 

"Kireihana, come out." The flower Pokémon materialized, humming happily. Then she saw the strangers.

"Bell? Bell!" 

-Are we fighting, Haru?- 

"No, Kireihana. Celebi has requested your presence."

-Now. Kireihana, what is your most powerful attack?- 

"Bell...bell lo som!"

"Petal Dance...why?"

-No time for questions. Haru. Imagine you are Kireihana. You have seen her Petal Dance technique, correct?- 

"Yes, I have, Celebi-san."

-Then imagine yourself using that attack.-

Haru closed her eyes, and pictured petals flying from her outstretched hands.

A rush of energy filled her, then vanished. She opened her eyes. 

A few small petals were on the ground around her. "It didn't work?" she asked disappointedly. Then, a rush of energy filled her, making her feel as if her skin would explode at the slightest touch. Since her eyes were open, she saw the tornado of multicolored petals surround her, then leap into the sky. The massive birds parted, and the tornado engulfed the dark figure between them.

"That answer your question?" Phoebe giggled. Haru smiled, but then a third burst of energy rushed through her, leaving behind a dizziness that she hadn't felt before. Her vision fogged, and her brain slowed to a sluggish crawl.

"Okay...Haru? Haru?"

Phoebe's worried voice penetrated the dizziness, and Haru's vision cleared. Her thought speed returned to normal.

"What was that?" she asked. "I was so dizzy..."

-Petal Dance confuses the user after a few bursts of incredible power. Didn't you know that?- 

"I...believe I did not. We do not battle much in Choumei Town, at least with Pokémon. Thank you for informing me."

-Don't mention it.- 

"I won't." she replied, giggling.

"That's not gonna be enough," Phoebe warned. "Look. Mr. Bad Guy is coming down here."

Celebi dropped any levity, and began glowing brightly. -Mr. Bad Guy is gonna have a fight on his hands.- 

"Um...Haru isn't exactly very strong, offensively, and my energy is drained. I only have one Pokémon, too."

"I have another Pokémon." Haru pointed out.

Phoebe sighed. "Bayleef, come out!"

"Doduo, appear!"

A large, yellow Pokémon with a "necklace" of petal buds and a large leaf on his head appeared, followed by a bird with two heads. 

-Haru-san, I would advise against Petal Dance. Have you seen a Razor Leaf attack before?- 

"Of course I have. Choumei Town is home of the foremost Grass Pokémon Research Facility in ."

-Good. Visualize that. And try not to hit Phoebe.- 

"Very well." 

The figure landed lightly right then, seemingly having come to his sense. Ho-oh and Lugia were busy fighting off a swarm of creatures made of nearly-invisible shadow. 

Haru rolled the sleeves of her work garment. Phoebe clenched her fists.

"Ah hah...you seem to have acquired a few human followers, Celebi." he laughed. "But they have no chance against me."

"We'll see!" Phoebe shouted. "Bayleef, Light Screen!"

"Baaay!"

"Right away, Phoebe!" A golden dome covered all of them save the dark figure.

-Hijou, your time is up!- Celebi "cried".

"Hijou?" Phoebe and Haru asked simultaneously.

"That's my name now," he growled. "Dark Mist!"

A wave of mist rolled over the dome, blocking out what little light the moon and stars gave. Celebi was the only light source.

Phoebe used a bit of power to make another light. -Don't waste your energy, Phoebe.- Celebi ordered. -I'm better than that torch.- 

Phoebe nodded, and doused the feeble light she had conjured. The mist slowly faded away.

Haru pointed at Hijou, and shouted a wordless cry. She focused her mind, visualizing a flurry of razor sharp leaves. 

"Aah!" Hijou yelped. He blocked with his arms, and the leaves had sliced his arms, making them bleed in several places. "Aah...you're...stronger than I thought..."

Celebi was glowing brighter and brighter. -If only it was daylight...- she whispered into Phoebe and Haru's minds. -I would be charged by now.- 

In the sky, Ho-oh and Lugia had disposed of the shadow creatures, and were weaving an intricate pattern of flames and psychic light. Phoebe could only guess what it was for.

"Bayleef! Body Slam!" Phoebe commanded.

"Doduo, use your Drill Peck attack. Kireihana, call up a Petal Dance." Haru said calmly.

Bayleef charged at Hijou in tandem with Doduo. Kireihana distracted the dark man with a flurry of high speed petals, until-

-WHOOMPH!

Bayleef slammed Hijou into a nearby mountain, and backed away nimbly as Doduo rapidly pecked him with both heads. 

"Argh!" he groaned. He slowly got up, badly beaten. He had enough energy to fade into the night, though.

"Is he gone?" Phoebe asked. Then, she realized. He's evil. Dark element. FAINT ATTACK!

"Bayleef, look out!" she screamed, as Hijou sprang from the shadows, kicking up at her Grass Pokémon, then fading back and doing the same to Doduo and Kireihana.

The two Birds were finished with their tapestry. It shone brightly for a moment, then beams of light and fire arced down into Hijou. 

"Noooo!" Hijou screamed. His pain seemed to take over his mind, and he again lost control.

With that, a wave of dark energy billowed out from him. Lugia screamed in pain, and Ho-oh attempted to fly upward to avoid the evil energy.

Haru couldn't waste any energy worrying about the birds, because the attack hit her right then, taking up all of her attention. A wave of icy cold seared her, seeping heat from her body. Then the cold was vanquished by a fury of heat. But not good heat. A fever raged through her body, leaving her weak and fragile. Then, sensation vanished, and she floated in a void of nothingness. Absolutely nothing existed-even her. 

When she came to, she was screaming and screaming, and couldn't stop. A hand covered her mouth, but the screams still came out.

"Haru! Hush! We aren't safe!"

Her voice got through Haru's panic, and slowly her screams subsided. It was daylight now. "What...happened?" she gasped, throat raw. 

-Hijou used a very powerful attack. It's known as the Dark Bomb. It was designed to wreak havoc on your nervous system.- Celebi explained.

"So...so that's why...why I felt so awful..."

"Actually, you probably didn't feel." Phoebe said unhelpfully. "Ho-oh said that it causes pain, then cuts all sensation. I don't remember it myself, but..." She trailed off.

"I do not remember much, either. Celebi, why are you so calm? You are part Psychic type, no?"

-I was not hit. The attack only goes out so far. Lugia was the worst affected.- 

Haru looked around, and saw Ho-oh perched on a rock, feathers dim. Lugia was sprawled along the ground, still unconscious.

-I have a mental shield around Lugia. His psychic powers are strong, and he would be broadcasting his pain, otherwise.- 

"That's bad." Phoebe said dryly.

"Yes."

"Well...I would like to know what is really going on." Haru pointed out. "Could you explain?"

-Very well. Ho-oh, correct me if I am wrong.- 

-Certainly, Celebi.- 

-We are the three "Light" Guardian Pokémon. I am the Guardian of the Land, Ho-oh is the Guardian of the Sky, and Lugia of Sea. We keep each other in check, so the sea does not destroy the land, and the land does not invade the sea, and the sky does not destroy either. We are immortal, in a way. We cannot die, but we can be hurt, even killed.- 

"Die and killed certainly sound the same." Haru interrupted.

-Let me clarify. We cannot die of natural causes. But if someone has the express intent of destroying us, we can fall and die.- 

"And that's...bad." Phoebe, with another understatement.

-Yes. If one of us were killed, our element would go wild, destroying the other two, effectively wiping out this planet. If two were killed within a day of each other, the final element would take over, wiping out two thirds of the planet's life.

-If we were all killed within a day, three "Dark" Guardians would take over, and a Dark King would rule the planet. A very bad thing.

-Hijou is attempting to be that Dark King. He believes he is the one who will be chosen if we are killed. I am afraid Lugia may be on the verge of death.- 

"We can't let that happen! If the sea receded, there wouldn't be any more water!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You are the master of the obvious, aren't you?" Haru said sarcastically.

"Yep. I'm famous for it back home." Phoebe replied.

"Back at the subject at hand...what will happen to Lugia-san? Can we wake him up enough for him to use Recover?"

-I'm afraid he's fainted. Unless one of you has a Revive on you, we have little choice but to wait for him to come around on his own.- 

"Hmmm...my Bayleef knows Synthesis, and Starmie knows Recover, but that's all the healing stuff I have." Phoebe said sadly.

"My Kireihana also knows Synthesis, but I have no healing medicine. My village does not encourage battling; we only compete every three months on the Solstice Festivals." Haru added.

-Well, then, one of you must go get some. The town of Soyokaze is near.- 

"Soyokaze? Famous for the Flying trainers? I'll go!" Phoebe said excitedly. "That's where I got my Starmie. Plus, I need to heal my Pokémon anyway."

"Good. I do not know of this...Jensi...town." Haru said. "Where are we, by the way?"

-When I took you, I transported you four years into the future. In this time, you are dead.- 

"Time travel? Isn't that impossible?" Phoebe asked, right on top of Haru's "I am dead? Why is that?"

-I am the time travel Pokémon, Phoebe. And, Haru-chan, your people discovered that your gardening skills were actually Grass type elements moving through you. They believed it was witchcraft, and had you tried and executed.- 

"My...people...executed me?"

-Hijou has been negatively influencing this world for three years now. His evil has warped people's minds.- 

"I still...cannot believe that...my people are so violent..." Haru trailed off.

"Don't worry, Haru." Phoebe smiled, putting an arm around her. "It'll come out in the wash. I'll be back soon. Take care, all!" With that, wings of fire flickered around her, then fizzled. "Drat. I'll have to walk." She started trekking. "Uhm, Celebi?"

-Yes?- 

"Which way is it to Jensi?"

-It is right through that pass.- Celebi laughed, indicating a small valley trail in the opposite direction.

Phoebe smiled sheepishly, and started walking that way. "Okay...bye for real!" She waved again, and marched off.


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three

Ambush!

  
  


Phoebe reached the city in no time. It was large and predominantly white, though brown was a major theme as well. 

"Hello! You've been here before, haven't you? I never forget a face! Now, which face are you? Oh, I know...you're Phoebe!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. One of the few bad things about Soyokaze was this character. He was everywhere, it seemed, and he knew EVERYBODY. His name was Jonas, and he was the most annoying pest on the planet.

"Hello, Jonas." she said politely, restraining her urge to dress him down. "Goodbye, Jonas."

"Now, hold on. I don't give up that easily; I still don't know your last name! Well, I KNOW it, of course..."

"Jonas. It's- "

"No! Don't tell me! I'll remember it...soon!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Jonas. Goodbye."

"No! I haven't recalled your last name...um...Talia?"

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

"No! Because it's Takia!"

"That's right. Shoo!" 

"But your Pokémon!"

"GO AWAY!"

"All right...but I'll be back!" he vowed.

"Good! Come back sometime next millennium."

Jonas sighed, and walked away. Phoebe strode toward the massive, white and brown Pokémon Center. She entered, and suddenly felt a sense of unease, like something in here could hurt her, badly.

She shook her head. "Just an idle fancy," she muttered. She walked to the counter. "Hey, Nurse Joy! Here's my Pokémon." The ever-friendly Nurse Joy smiled, and took the Pokémon to be healed.

The sense of unease grew as she started for the door. What IS that? she wondered.

Her question was answered as she walked out the door. A large Golem burst out of the ground in front of her, knocking her back, and showering her with rocks.

"Well..." a sinister voice from behind her said. "What have we here?"

She got to her feet, and-Leap!!-Huh?!

-Leap! Your physical abilities are enhanced because of your powers!- 

-Celebi?- She leapt anyway. She sailed over the Golem and landed in a crouch. Whoa.

-Yes, I'm Celebi. I can't maintain contact long-just remember, your elemental abilities aren't your only strength!- She felt Celebi's presence leave her mind.

"Hah...looks like you are who I'm looking for." A man dressed in drab shades of brown jumped from the Center's roof. The unease seemed to radiate from him. "You must be Phoebe."

Phoebe tried to hide her nervousness. "Yeah, I am. So?"

"So...I'm here to take you in."

"Take me in where?" She strengthened her resolve, and tried to call up some energy to attack the Golem with.

"To my master. He wants to see you...badly."

"Well. Too bad, 'cuz I'm not going."

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself. Golem, Rock Throw attack!"

"Gooooo!" the Pokémon cried. He lifted his arms, and a massive rock appeared in each hand. "LEM!" He flung them forward.

Phoebe smiled, and leapt toward them. Please, PLEASE let Celebi be right...She kicked both of them, hard. They shattered into dust, but her feet REALLY hurt. Ow!!

"Well...impressive. Too bad it isn't enough. Golem, Earthquake!" 

"GOM!" the Pokémon roared. He slammed his fists into the ground, making the earth tremble.

Phoebe normally wouldn't be affected, but...pain lanced through her, knocking her to the ground. Added contact with the shaking increased the pain.

Her vision flashed, and strange lights danced in front of her eyes, distracting her. The pain grew, until she couldn't stand it. She was about to black out, when...

"Vaporeon! Water Gun attack!"

"Vapo!"

A stream of water blasted the Golem, stopping his Earthquake attack. Phoebe got up slowly, still hurting.

"Who do you think you are?!" the man snarled, directing his attention to a girl with shoulder length blue hair. "You don't interfere with this!"

The girl was tall, taller than Phoebe, with shoulder length blue hair. Her sea blue eyes were flashing.

"Why not? You're hurting her!" the girl snapped. She was wearing a blue tank top and thigh length blue jeans. Your typical, modern tomboy.

"Because this is NONE of your concern!" he yelled.

"None, eh? Well, then, explain this!" She made a grasping motion, and water came out of the ground. It wasn't regular water, though. It was thick and nearly solid. It formed hands that flew through the air and grasped his neck.

"Arrgh...let...me...go..." he choked. The girl opened her hand, and the water did the same. Then, it flew over to the Golem, and changed to normal, splashing all over it.

"GOOO!" he shouted. He slowly fell over, fainted.

"Golem!" the man shouted. "Now you pay! Golem, come back! Marowak, Bonemerang!" 

"Maro!" the Pokémon shouted. She threw her bone. It began to spin, and shot straight for Phoebe.

"Uh oh." she gulped. She sent an Ember flying into it, but it was smashed. "A little help, Water Girl?"

The girl was already concentrating. More of those odd water hands flew forward, but were destroyed by the whirling bone.

"Uhh..." Phoebe said, eyes wide. She threw a stronger Ember at the spinning bone, but it dissolved on contact.

"Vaporeon! Water Gun!" the girl shouted, while throwing watery blasts herself. "By the way, my name's Kendra!"

Phoebe tried to run, but was too weak from the Earthquake attack. She fell, though, and the bone flew over her. "Yeah!" she shouted. Then, the bone came back, hitting her legs. Pain shot through her. "Ahh!"

Kendra growled. Her eyes began to flash again, and a cool blue radiated off her. "Vape, a little help?" she asked.

The Vaporeon growled musically, and began to glow as well. The two auras merged, and intensified.

"Surf!" Kendra shouted. Water came from nowhere and poured onto the Marowak and the man.

"Aargh!" he screamed. The water cut off abruptly, leaving the Marowak unconscious.

"Chikaku!" a contempt-filled female voice called out. "You can't even handle an untrained girl without her Pokémon that you have an advantage against? And I thought well of you."

A girl, probably ten years younger than Phoebe (who was 25) leapt from the top of another building. She was in a robe of a somehow sinister gray. 

"You're welcome to her, Shinrei. The other one is the Water girl."

"Ah. So we found two of them?" she laughed. "Well...I think I can handle them. Haunter, attack!"

Phoebe smiled. Finally, something she could fight!

"Kendra! Distract them!" she yelled, gathering her strength. She jumped as high as she thought she could.

She soared through the air, and landed behind Chikaku. Dashing into the Center, she ran to the counter. She had seconds, if that, before Chikaku came after her.

"Nurse Joy! I need my Pokémon!" she gasped. "Phoebe Takia!"

The nurse, sensing her hurry, quickly retrieved one Pokéball. "Only your Bayleef is fully recovered." she said. 

"That's enough!" Phoebe snapped, grabbing it. "Hurry with the other two, though!"

Nurse Joy put on a stern face, but Phoebe had already called out Bayleef. Chikaku charged through the double doors. "Bayleef, Razor Leaf!"

"Baay!" he shouted, flinging spinning, really sharp leaves at him. 

"Ragh!" he cried, flinging his arms up. Two pillars of rock shot through the floor. With an almost supernatural speed, he wove his arms in a complicated pattern, and a thin "membrane" of rock grew between the pillars.. It thickened enough to repel the leaves, which fell to the floor, harmless.

The wall then shattered, and the fragments flew forward, almost a Razor Wind attack. Phoebe created a curtain of really hot fire, but the rocks shot through, gaining heat.

A bad thing. Bayleef was pummeled by blazing rocks. "Leeeef!" he shrieked.

"Bayleef! Come back!" Phoebe cried, recalling her Pokémon.

"Phoebe!" Joy shouted. "Catch!" A Pokéball soared through the air, and hit the ground, due to Phoebe's less than acute athletic skills. It popped open, and red energy spilled out.

Please be Starmie, please be Starmie...

The energy shot around the room, not taking a definite form until it gathered in the air. It solidified slowly, not gaining a definite form, almost as if someone were preventing its materialization. "DUDE!" Phoebe shouted. "Enough with the suspense!"

The energy quickly formed into a double star shape. Phoebe clapped her hands. "Starmie, Bubblebeam attack!"

"Hyuh!" A stream of bubbles shot from Starmie's core, slamming Chikaku into the wall. 

"Argh!"

Phoebe quickly handed Joy Bayleef's Pokéball, and jumped onto Starmie. "Let's go!" The starshape Pokémon flew through the doors, into a scene of madness. 

The area was clear of people, and Kendra was not in good shape. She was on the ground, nastily pale. Her Vaporeon was unconscious. 

"Starmie, Bubblebeam again!" Phoebe shouted, hurling a Flamethrower attack as she spoke at the gray-cloaked figure standing over Kendra.

She laughed, and held up a hand. A bubble of black and white mist covered her, repelling the attacks.

Phoebe leaped off her Starmie and directed it to keep on using Bubblebeam. She ran to Kendra, and pulled out a bottle of Potion. She hoped it would work on her as well as it did on Pokémon. It worked on normal humans, but at maybe half its potential. Maybe her powers would make it more effective.

Spraying it on her face, Phoebe looked over at the battle. Starmie was not doing well. The girl-Shin something-was flinging what looked like Shadow Balls and Night Shades, which were effective against Starmie's part Psychic type.

She looked back at Kendra. The Potion had been emptied, and her color was already improving. But the Vaporeon needed attention, fast.

"Kendra, c'mon, wake up..." she whispered. She turned, and yelled, "Starmie! Try your Thunder Wave technique!"

Starmie Teleported behind the girl, and launched a paralyzing electrical attack that connected. "Argh!" she groaned. Phoebe grinned, and pumped her fist. 

"Starmie, Recover." Phoebe ordered. 

"Hyuh!" It glowed with rainbow light, and sparkled, then floated over to Phoebe.

"Okay...can you use Recover on this Vaporeon?" she asked. It lost altitude, and tried to beam a rainbow of health over Vaporeon. But nothing happened.

"Okay...we'll have to carry her into the Center." Phoebe said. "Starmie, can you handle it?"

"Hyuh!" it sighed, floating up and down.

"All right. I'll deal with Kendra." Phoebe smiled. "You go, Starmie." She turned to her nearly nameless rescuer.

"Kendra...wake up, Kendra! That girl won't be Paralyzed for long." She shot a furtive glance at her. Yellow energy crackled around her, immobilizing her, but it wouldn't last much longer. Already she was beginning to fight it.

"Kendra!" Phoebe hissed. "Get! Up! Now!"

"Ohh..." she moaned. "Ow...I hurt..." 

"Kendra! No time. Starmie's in the Center, but we have to move NOW!" She hauled Kendra to her feet, and ran in, half-dragging her. 

Bayleef, Butterfree, and Starmie awaited her, and Vaporeon was being speed-treated. "It'll be just a second!" Nurse Joy told her. "Do you need anything else?"

"A bottle of Revive would be nice." Phoebe said. "Quickly!" She glanced at Chikaku, who was still unconscious. 

Joy nodded, and passed her a pink bottle. "Here is the Vaporeon," she said, pointing at the now-conscious, frisky, doglike Pokémon. "Do you have a Pokéball for it?"

"Kendra?" she asked, turning. Kendra slowly got a Pokéball off her belt, and gave it to her.

"Vaporeon, return!" Phoebe said, recalling her. "Alright, Kendra, let's get going. You can ride on Bayleef. Is that okay, Bayleef?"

Bayleef nodded, smiling. "Bay! Leaf!"

"Good." She dumped Kendra on his back, and leaped on Starmie. "Butterfree, since we're all out, you can stay out too."

Butterfree shrilled happily, and did a little spin. "Oh, and...Nurse Joy?"

"Yes, Phoebe?" Nurse Joy asked wearily.

"When he wakes up, have him Sleep Powdered and arrested."

"I will."

"Thank you." With that, the two humans and three Pokémon headed toward the camp in the mountains.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tornado

  
  


Haru watched Phoebe walk away, then turned back to Celebi. "You were saying...?"

-Oh, yes. Now, to finish my explanation. You were born with the ability to tap into the Earth's elemental energy, the power that gives all Pokémon their strength, and the force that keeps this planet alive. Don't worry, you can't use it up. A good analogy would be that the energy is a river, and you are the waterwheel. You use the water for a different purpose than it was originally intended for, but you aren't using it up. 

-And, just like Pokémon, you can only use so much energy. Right now, you can channel a relatively large amount, more than a Bulbasaur of your fighting experience could. But over time, your potential will increase.

-You have this ability because of a safeguard created many millennia ago, when Pokémon and Humans lived together, more than they do now. Ho-oh, Lugia and I didn't exist back then, but we know what happened. The Ancient Pokémon, Mew, created humans who could channel the elemental energy. They passed on their powers through their children, but they became dormant over the years. They were given these abilities so that, in case the Dark Child should ever awaken, they could fight him.

-Now, the powers have been reawakened by Hijou, who plans on controlling each of you so he can overwhelm Lugia, Ho-oh and myself. He is the Dark Child. Well, not Child, anymore...- 

"Interesting...thank you for telling me, Celebi." Haru said politely, though questions still raced through her mind. "Am I part Pokémon?"

-That is something that has never been proven. The humans with these powers tend do die quickly...- 

"Oh!"

-Not to frighten you. They were untrained, and young.- 

"I'm only fourteen." Haru pointed out.

-Are you trying to contradict me?- 

"Not actively...but I do like facts to be correct."

Celebi sighed. -Very well.- 

Ho-oh lifted her head. "Ho-oho! Ho!"

-Someone is coming!- 

Haru called out her Kireihana. "Prepare your Petal Dance attack, Kireihana!"

"Bell...lossom!" she laughed, glowing a slight green.

"And be serious about it!"

Ho-oh glowed brightly, using her Recover technique, and flew over the mountains, dimming her feathers. -It's a human, and not Phoebe! He may be one of the Chosen, but I'm not sure...Celebi, do you want to sense him?- 

-Yes, Ho-oh.- Celebi glowed brightly. -He does have power...but I do not know what kind it is.- 

A boy walked through the pass, not surprised at seeing Celebi and Haru. "I found you!" he called out. He jogged to them.

He was tall, with hair of an indeterminate color, somewhere between brown and blond. It was gelled back. He wore amber colored glasses, and had light blue eyes. He was wearing a pretty green shirt and blue jean shorts. His legs and arms were darker than his face-but still not very dark.

"Kireihana, are you ready?" Haru whispered. Her Pokémon nodded. "Attack...now!"

"Kiiii!" Kireihana cried, flinging a storm of bright petals at the boy. Haru concentrated, summoning Razor Leaves. Then, she had a better idea.

She clenched her fist, and it began to glow. She flung her hand forward, and blue powder rushed out. Sleep Powder.

"Heh...you think you can beat me with this?" he grinned, apparently immune to Kireihana's attack. The slow moving Sleep Powder hadn't reached him yet. He glowed brownish white for a moment. Then, the petals and Powder were swept up in a large tornado.

Haru's eyes widened, but Celebi had a plan. She flashed, and the Sleep Powder lost its inherent power, becoming dormant. The petals, no longer augmented by Kireihana, were harmless. But the tornado presented a serious threat.

Ho-oh stooped in. "HOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Haru stared as she shot through the tornado, destabilizing it and making it explode. Harmless dust and petals covered everyone.

"Looks like you have help," the boy grinned. "But I'm not trying to hurt you. I need to connect with you guys. Hijou's after me."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "And why should we believe this?"

Celebi stepped in. -I feel no dark stain on him. Hijou leaves his mark on people he uses.- 

"Well...tell us your story." Haru said, still not entirely trusting. Something about learning the village you grew up in convicted you kind of changed your view of the world.

"Okay." he said, grinning. "My name is Will Wyndham. I lived in Soyokaze City. When I turned ten, I started the whole "journey" thing. You know."

"Actually, I don't." Haru said. "Where I grew up, in Choumei Town, we don't go on...journeys. People come to our town to participate in the Solstice Festivals, but that's all the outside influence we have."

"Well, a Pokémon Journey is what youths do when we turn ten, or more. Some leave early, some don't. Anyway. My parents paid my flight to Choumei, and I got a Vulpix. It's really cool. Wanna see?"

Normally, Haru would have loved to. Vulpix were one of her favorite Pokémon. But she was oddly reluctant...

-Certainly!- Celebi took the decision from her. 

"Right. Max, go!" With a flash of red, a large form appeared. It was much too large to be a Vulpix. And it had too many tails. "Oh, I forgot-I evolved it."

Fear rushed through Haru. She struggled to keep herself calm. "Why did you name it Max?" she asked, trying to ignore the sweat on her brow.

He blushed slightly. "I actually named it Maximum Burn-it sounded pretty cool. But that's a mouthful, so I stick with Max or Ninetales."

"Ah. I need to go...um..." She ransacked her mind for an excuse. "Ah..."

"Go to the little girls room?" Will said jokingly. "Go ahead. We won't spy." 

Celebi floated over behind Will, and kicked him. "Ow!"

Haru smiled despite her fear, and walked off, maintaining calm until she was out of sight. Okay, so she walked fast.

She breathed slowly for a few moments, then walked back out. "That was quick." Will commented. 

Haru's eyes flashed green. Vines whipped out of the ground and wrapped around the kid. 

"Hey! Hey! It was a joke! Calm down!" he said, slowly being choked.

Haru smiled, and released her mental grip on the vines. They withered, and fell to the ground, decomposing very quickly. "Don't joke with me. I'm not in the best of moods."

"Nine!" The Ninetales jumped in front of her master. "Nin, tales!" 

"Um..." Haru was suddenly not so courageous when confronted with a very large, powerful Fire type Pokémon. But she had a weapon. She clenched her hand into a fist, and it began to glow softly.

Max's eyes fixated on the glow. With her other hand, she created a clump of Sleep Powder. 

"Nin..." he growled. Haru froze, and turned up the glow. She couldn't up its power much, though; the sun wasn't up.

Max focused on the glowing hand, and when he was distracted, she struck. She threw the powder into his face, and, during the few moments while it kept him dazed while deciding whether to work (Sleep Powder was notoriously random), let the charged up energy go.

The relatively weak Solar Beam slammed into the Ninetales, and made him focus his attention elsewhere. Haru gave him another Sleep Powder, then leaped back.

"Hey! What was that for?" Will demanded.

Haru frowned, puzzled. Why had she done that? "I...don't know..." she murmured.

"Yeah. Sure you don't," Will sneered. "But...I can forgive it...with a little motivation..." He leaned in close to Haru.

She gasped, and slapped him. "Ow! Okay, I guess that's out..."

Celebi interrupted. -I believe Haru is not in complete control of herself.- 

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Haru demanded, completely losing her cool. Why am I so emotional? she wondered.

"It means you're secretly attracted to me and your subconscious won't allow it." Will leered, leaning on her shoulder.

"Or not." Haru said, pushing him off.

-The Grass elemental energy flowing through you has heightened your senses, allowing you to feel when an elemental power that has an advantage over you is near. It dulled your sense of reason and triggered a self-defense mechanism that overrode logic.- Celebi explained.

"Oh. And I thought it was-" Will stopped when Haru waved a fist in his face. "-nothing." he finished in a squeak.

He muttered, "Must be that time of the-" He was interrupted when Haru tackled him.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That." she said, slapping him once for each word, hesitating, then adding two slaps. "That's for enjoying this."

She got off him, and he stared at her dazedly. "How did you know I enjoyed that?"

"Unfortunate association." she snapped. "Celebi, do you have anything else to say?"

-Only that you might want to recall the Ninetales, Will.- 

"Okay. I can do that. Max, come back!"

The slumbering Ninetales was easily recalled. "Okay...now what?"

"We wait for Phoebe-chan." Haru said, calming down with the absence of the Ninetales. Guess you were right, Celebi-san.

-Of course I am. I'm Grass type too, you know.- 

She jumped. "Wha-how did-"

Celebi grinned. -I'm just that good.- 

Will watched this with a puzzled look on his face. "....what? What just happened?"

Haru glared daggers at him. "Nothing, baka."

"Hey!" Obviously, he knew rudimentary Japanese. "What was that for?"

"Three guesses, baka-chan."

"HEY!"

Celebi sighed. -It's going to be a long night...- 

Twenty minutes later, she perked up again. -Someone is coming, Ho-oh!- 

Ho-oh sighed, a loud sound. "Hooo, hou."

-I'll go check it out.- She beat her wings, and flew into the air, dimming her blazing feathers again.

Haru walked to the pass, using her training to keep from being seen. Even though Choumei discouraged actual fighting, most of the populace were at least grounded in the basics of ninja skills. She had been trained very well.

It was Phoebe, riding her Starmie and being followed by a Bayleef carrying an unconscious girl and a Butterfree. Haru scanned the pass, looking for any followers. None. She walked into the pass. 

"Phoebe!" she exclaimed.

"Haru!" Phoebe cried. The Starmie increased its speed and she jumped off in front of Haru. "Hi!"

"Hello, Phoebe." Phoebe grinned like a madwoman, then remembered something. She ran over to her Bayleef.

"Haru, do you know any healing moves or have some medicine?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Haru said. Ho-oh swooped down right then.

"Ho-oh, can you use Recover on Kendra?" Phoebe asked. "This is Kendra." She pointed at the blue haired woman on the Bayleef.

-Maybe...I can try.- She glowed brightly, and transferred the energy to Kendra. The nasty paleness faded completely, and she became very healthy, but she didn't wake up.

-Sorry. That's all I can do.- She flapped over to her earlier perch. -Did you get the medicine?- 

"Yes, I did!" Phoebe said, digging in her pack. She pulled out the pink bottle. "Here it is!"

She ran over to Lugia, and opened the Revive. She sprayed a bit on his head, and on his chest. He glowed, and woke up.

-I'm...alive?- 

"YES!" Phoebe exulted. She ran over to Kendra, and sprayed some on her. She glowed too, and awoke.

"Where...am I?"

"You're with me, Haru...chan...Ho-oh, Celebi and Lugia!" Phoebe explained, still very happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Kendra asked, staring at her.

"Ah...well...I don't know..." Her happiness trickled away. "Why am I so happy?"

-I believe your elemental powers are fully regenerated, and they are giving you an emotional boost. The effect should wear off momentarily.- 

"Oh."

Ho-oh screeched suddenly. -Someone is here!- 


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
  
  


Chapter Five

Dragon Rage

  
  


A woman in very pale pink robes dropped from the sky, a Dragonair floating down behind her. "Hello," she said. "I'm Tatsu, and I'll be your kidnapper today."

"Oh, right, like that's scary." Kendra snapped.

Tatsu flinched, but kept a reasonable cool. "I'm gonna subdue and kidnap all of you!" she exclaimed.

Kendra raised an eyebrow. "Not too bright, is she?" she asked. "And how exactly do you propose doing that?"

Tatsu pointed, and blue flame leaped from her finger onto Kendra, singing her outfit. "Like this. Dragon Rage!"

Blue flame burned around her, and leapt into a whirling maelstrom of angry blue light. "Haa!" The vortex leaped forward, and swallowed Kendra.

"Aargh!" she cried. Then, she got an idea. Dragon is weak against Ice, right? She grinned, ignoring the pain of the Rage. She closed her eyes, and tapped the limited reservoir of Ice energy she could feel. Coldness surged through her, and a flurry of snowflakes whirled in the opposite direction of the Dragon Rage. The tornado slowed, and halted. Then, it turned the other way, and unraveled. 

Tatsu stared. "No one has ever undone a Dragon Rage before! It's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you've obviously never fought someone with Ice elemental capabilities." Phoebe snorted. "Starmie, Aurora Beam! Butterfree, PSY Beam! Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" she ordered, launching a Fire Spin of her own.

Tatsu growled. "Dragonair, Dragon Breath!" she snarled. "Get the Aurora Beam!" She raised her hands. "Dragon Skin!" she barked. A pink bubble surrounded her and her Pokémon, and the Fire Spin and PSY Beam slammed into it, splashing off harmlessly. The Dragonair reared back, and spat a stream of pinkish flame that canceled the Ice attack.

"Hah! You can't hurt me!" Tatsu laughed. Will stepped up.

"Elementally, you're right. Dragon is strong against every element save Ice, and you can use that little Breath trick to cancel any Ice technique we can muster up. But can you deflect a physical attack?" White light tinged with brown surrounded him, and he raised his arms. "Gust!" A tornado whirled around him, picking up dirt and small rocks.

"Petal Dance!" Haru cried. A green aura surrounded her, and petals whirled up around her and were sucked into the tornado. Haru channeled her power through Will, so the petals would still be dangerous, rather than be high speed bits of organic material, but would make it through the Dragon Skin.

Kendra and Phoebe caught on quickly. "Flamethrower!" Phoebe uttered, unleashing a very hot stream of flame that turned the tornado into a firestorm.

"Water Gun!" Kendra shouted. The water didn't neutralize the fire-far from it. The two elements combined, and became a whirling, deadly mass.

An Antipode.

The tornado, already stretched by the flame, completely lost form with the addition of the water. But it retained enough physical attributes to break through the Skin.

"Aaargh!" Tatsu screamed. 

"Draaaaaa!" the Dragonair echoed. The Antipode Storm froze and burned them simultaneously. It must be pure torture, Phoebe thought, shuddering.

The attack faded away, and Tatsu was on the ground, panting. Her cloak was shredded, and burns covered her skin. "You...you..." She seemed at a loss for words. "Dragonair...it's time for...the attack..." A pink aura blazed around her and her Pokémon. "Seadra...come out..."

"Seea!" the Sea Dragon Pokémon trilled, coming out of a Pokéball. It began to glow as well.

Tatsu stood, and seemed to gain strength as the aura blazed around the trio. "Ultimate Dragon Annihilation!" she yelled.

A massive tornado filled the clearing. Ho-oh shrieked, and flapped away, avoiding being caught. Lugia and Celebi Teleported away from the scene. 

Kendra, Will, Phoebe, and Haru, and the Pokémon that were out weren't so lucky. The four of them tumbled through the large windstorm, buffered by strong winds. But it didn't seem worthy of the name "Ultimate Annihilation".

Then the energy kicked in. The winds became pink energy blasts that seared them, growing progressively stronger until they felt like dying. Starmie and Bayleef attempted to use their Light Screen and Barrier techniques, but the beams sliced through like they were gauze cloths, and Butterfree's wings were torn by the blasts. Kireihana was knocked out early on, not being used to combat. Which was a mercy.

Will, with his last vestiges of concentration, tried to halt the rotation of the tornado. But his will was not strong enough.

Haru summoned her Petal Dance move, hoping to hit Tatsu or Seadra, at least. But she couldn't focus, and the petals appeared and lost power, adding to the chaos inside the whirlwind of death.

Kendra kept her head well, curling into a ball and surrounding herself with a protective bubble, but when the Petal Dance popped it, she was hit with three different beams.

Phoebe knew that there wasn't much time left. She dredged up every drop of willpower she had, and aimed her gaze at Tatsu-who was in the center of the attack, and was the origin of the horrible rays of deadly light. She lifted her arm, took as much aim as she could, and-

-this is for all of us-

-let a massive, five pronged Fire Blast scorch through the protective bubble surrounding the Dragon girl. The whirlwind faded, and the unfortunate victims plummeted.

"Hoooo!"

"I've got you!"

Ho-oh's amazing, twelve foot wingspan filled Phoebe's vision, and she was resting on a soft blanket of feathers. Light flashed, and she felt her strength returning, but not by a significant margin. She blacked out.

The Recover technique was not well aimed, as Ho-oh had to dodge more Annihilation rays aimed at her by the now out of control Tatsu. Haru and Kendra received most of the benefits, while Will and Phoebe simply had a pain relief. Haru gazed at the destruction caused by the awful attack.

Lugia swooped down, blazing with light, as a large Aero Blast smashed the Seadra into a mountain. Tatsu snarled, and glowed brightly. "Outrage!"

A blast of pink light slammed Lugia as hard as the Aero Blast had slammed Seadra. The aura around Tatsu pulsed, and a stream of pink bullets peppered Ho-oh as she swooped in to unleash a Sacred Fire. 

"HOOO!" The scream was simply a vocal expression of pain, as the majestic bird landed ungracefully.

Haru ran over, and tried to cast a healing Synthesis over the wounded bird. But she was exhausted, and couldn't summon enough energy.

A rainbow glimmered around the legendary bird, and she Recovered some of her health. Now it is time for a true fight. she said telepathically, lunging into the air. "HO!"

"Sacred Fire!"

A large fireball rocketed from the sky and exploded on contact with Tatsu. Haru was overwhelmed by a wave of searing heat, but she didn't lose consciousness again.

Kendra joined the battle, calling out her Vaporeon. "Vape, Aurora Beam!" she ordered, launching one of her own.

"Vaap!" The two rainbow beams hit the Dragonair together, knocking it out.

Tatsu's aura faded visibly, but then it flared up again. Pink fire wrapped around Kendra and Haru, reawakening the agony caused by the "Annihilation" technique.

Celebi came out of nowhere, invoking a Synthesis that made the burns fade. Then, she merged her power with Haru's, giving her the strength to fight.

"Doduo, come out!" Haru cried. "Rapid Peck!"

"Dod!" "Do!" the two Pokémon heads cried, running forward and furiously pecking Tatsu. 

"Hmm...Ho-oh, can you use Sunny Day?" Haru called.

"Ho..."

"I'll try..."

The light suddenly blazed double, nearly blinding Haru. She absorbed as much of it as she could, and unleashed it in a large Solar Beam attack. Ho-oh and Celebi did the same.

Three intense Grass blasts merged on a very unfortunate girl. Tatsu was sent flying.

Haru's eyes rolled up in her head, and she fainted.


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
  
  


Chapter Six

Betrayal!

  
  


Phoebe awoke slowly. The light seemed incredibly bright, but then it faded, becoming normal. She was fresh physically, but mentally, emotionally, and elementally she was drained. 

She got up, and looked around. They were in a little forest glen. Obviously, they had relocated after the battle. 

Celebi floated over to her. Are you okay?

"Yes, just a little tired."

If you would like, there is a stream nearby. You could wash up.

"I'm Fire elemental, now. That would be a bad thing, no?"

You aren't like a Fire Pokémon. You can still use water...at least for now.

"Okay...I won't question that ominously sinister statement." She bade Celebi goodbye, and walked to the stream.

Kendra was already there, singing softly. Phoebe was used to walking quietly, so Kendra didn't notice. Phoebe didn't recognize what she was singing, probably because it wasn't in English. She had absorbed a small amount of Japanese over the years, and could recognize the song as Japanese.

She stayed silent, listening to the melody. It was a liquid sounding song, matching with the singer. She only understood one word in the whole song. "Furikiru", or "free".

After a moment, Kendra stopped singing. "What do you want, Phoebe?" she asked.

"I...was just gonna wash up," Phoebe said, blushing. She stepped out of the brush. "Did you hear me?"

"No, I didn't. I could sense you."

"Huh?"

Kendra sighed, and stood, throwing her blue hair over her shoulder. "When I'm close to water, my sense are enhanced, and I gain a kind of...psychic sense. I don't know why; I just do."

"Okay, um, right," Phoebe said, smiling uncertainly. She changed the subject. "What were you singing?"

Kendra frowned. "I don't know what it's called, or what the English words are," she said, cheeks growing red. "But when I was little, I remember my mom singing that to me..."

"I understood a word in it. Furikiru, or free." Phoebe said.

"Uh huh. I think it's about losing your restraints and just being yourself...or something. It sounds really corny out loud, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Kendra shook her head. Phoebe knelt by the stream, and began rinsing her face. Kendra spoke again. "Thanks for bringing me here and all, but I've gotta go."

Phoebe jerked up. "What?" she spluttered. "You-you can't leave!"

"And just why not?" Kendra asked, arching an eyebrow. "I have a life, you know. Why are you here?"

"Because...because..." Now that she thought about it, she couldn't see any reason to be here, other than the fact that a crazed lunatic was trying to...to do what?

"I think we need to talk to Celebi, Ho-oh, and Lugia." she snapped, turning on her heel. She marched through the woods. "Celebi!" she called. "I need to talk to you!"

Celebi looked up. -What?- she asked.

"Why are we here? What exactly is Hijou trying to do?" she demanded.

-Well, what do you think?- Celebi snorted. -He's trying to destroy the world!- 

"Why!?" Kendra asked, coming up behind Phoebe. "Why would he want to destroy the world?"

"Destroy the world?" a pleasant voice asked. "Why would the Master want to do such a stupid thing?"

Kendra and Phoebe whirled to face a man with a yellow robe. Kendra's mouth dried. Yellow. Yellow was sure to mean Lightning. And Lightning was bad.

"The Master only wants to remove these meddling pests." he said, turning his gaze on Celebi. It changed from a pleasant, warm, smiling look to a poison-dripping glare. Then, when he looked at Kendra and Phoebe, it reverted back. "You do know that they aren't benign...don't you?"

"What?" Phoebe said. "What do you mean?"

"They're using you." he continued.

Don't listen to him! Celebi cried. He's lying!

"Oh, am I? Who was it that caused the Master's gift to awaken, triggering our powers, hm? Who was it that wanted to use us to destroy the human race? Who was it that wants to wipe humans from the face of the earth!?!" He finished in a hoarse yell.

Celebi looked shocked. Why would I want to do that? she said, indignant.

"You know you are only using us!" he snarled. "The Master was immune to your psychic control, so you let him find out about the so called prophecy of the Dark Guardians!" Spittle was flying from his lips, now, and a snapping yellow aura had burst around him. His cloak vanished with a thunderclap, and a Raichu jumped out of nowhere to stand by his side. With the absence of the cloak, they could see that he was Kendra's height, and had a mane of scarlet hair. His eyes were a vivid blue, and his arms rippled with muscles.

He made a gesture with his hands, and a long sword that appeared to be made of lightning appeared in his hands.

"You...will...DIE!" he roared, swinging the sword at Celebi. Kendra dove out of the way, but Phoebe sent a cloud of fire into his face. "ARGH!" he cried, stumbling. The sword sliced the earth, and Kendra hurriedly backed up. Where the blade had hit, smoke rose, and a three inch gouge opened.

"Hold on!" Phoebe said, grabbing the man's arms. Lightning surged through her, but a roiling, dark red light encased her arms, cutting off the electricity. "Why do you believe that Celebi wants to destroy the human race?"

"Because it tried to control the Master, and make him summon the Dark Powers at Scorpio Point!" he snarled. "And they tried to get me!!"

"Scorpio Point?" Kendra asked, confused. "What is that?"

"Rakurai!" someone shouted. "What are you doing?"

A man in poisonous green robes dropped from the trees. He had a short cropped head of green hair, and purple-black eyes. "You cannot reveal that!" 

"Who are you to order me, Gekidoku!?" Rakurai snarled. "I can do whatever I please!" Rage filled his eyes, and lightning surrounded him. The aura protecting Phoebe began to falter, and the lightning found its mark once, twice, then more and more.

"Aaaah....aaah! ARGH!" Phoebe screamed. 

"No!" Even though Kendra had no reason to help Phoebe, and was at a supreme disadvantage anyway, she slammed her hands together and did the first thing that popped into her head-Ice.

A white beam of chilly power burst from her hands, and sliced through the cage of electricity. Rakurai yelled, and dropped his arms, the lightning losing power, then vanishing. Phoebe backed away, smoking. Celebi glowed, and began to heal her.

Rakurai stood straight, glaring at Kendra. He raised a hand, and a bolt of electrical power flickered through the air.

Not quite knowing what she was doing, Kendra...focused. Her concentration shifted from her survival to the air on both sides of her. She blurred, and the lightning...bent around her, missing completely.

"What?!" Rakurai said, utterly shocked. "How...that's not possible!"

"Oh, it's possible all right," Gekidoku hissed. "She can bend the moisture around her body and deflect any elemental attack."

Kendra gaped, all focus gone. "How...how do you know that?" she stuttered.

He grinned nastily. "The Master knows many things you don't. He knows things about you that you don't know. Isn't that a pleasant surprise?"

Kendra's mouth worked as her fury grew. She began to glow an ominous blue. "Is that so?" she asked icily. "Well, then...does he know this!?"

She threw her hands up, and a ring of frigid blue light shot out around her. Phoebe was shoved along, not actually touching the light, but being propelled ahead of it.

But that didn't happen to Gekidoku and Rakurai. They were trapped inside the ring. Slowly, the light changed from normal to a chilly blue, and the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees. Their clothing began to frost, then freeze. A polar wind blew, but it wasn't actually noticeable on the two victims, because their hair and clothes were frozen nearly solid.

"Glacialus!" Kendra cried. The wind abruptly turned to a blue white tornado that engulfed the two attacked ones, turning them into instant popsicles.

The blue light faded, and everything returned to normal save the two frozen villains. Lightning played over Rakurai's prison, and threads of purple liquid were veining Gekidoku's.

"They're gonna break free soon," Phoebe said. "We have to get out of here."

You can't leave! Celebi exclaimed. This is Aquarius Point!

"Aquarius Point?" Phoebe said, puzzled. Will and Haru came out of the trees at that point. "What's that?"

It's the place where the most Water Energy is concentrated. Celebi told her. Kendra has to activate it, and summon the Titan of Water.

"Wait! Didn't Rakurai say something about Scorpio Point? And you forcing him to summon something?" Kendra accused. "I think they're right! You are using us!"

Her eyes flashed a bright blue, and her voice took on a new quality. "The Three Guardians of Land, Sea, and Air will call upon the seventeen of Power. They will use them to destroy the ones who overrun the land. But the Sixteenth One will overpower their hypnosis, and free all but the First, Second, Sixth, Eighth, and Ninth. They will fight back, but will be subdued. The Ones who are Many will be destroyed by the Ones who are Few, and the Guardians will triumph."

Haru and Will stared as the light in Kendra's eyes faded. "Did I say something?" she said, confused. 

"Yeah...you said that Celebi, Lugia, and Ho-oh will hypnotize us and Hijou's crew, and Hijou will break free and free everyone except us. And the humans, I think, will be destroyed by us, or something...that's essentially it." Will said, still a bit stunned.

Kendra raised an eyebrow. "Uh...huh." Blue light gathered around her. "Huh? What's...going...on....!"

"Luu!"

"Ho!"

The two Legendary Birds swooped in, and triangulated with Celebi. Ho-oh glowed bright red, while green light emanated from Celebi. Lugia radiated an intense white.

The wind picked up again, and the glow around Kendra increased in strength. Phoebe, now used to being connected to the Fire energy of the earth, partially lost consciousness, because the Water energies cut her off from the power.

Will's strength faded, but he wasn't completely cut off. Haru wasn't affected negatively, because of her resistance to Water. But the overwhelming energies still prevented her from channeling any power. The lightning playing across Rakurai's prison of ice faded, and the purple liquid veining Gekidoku's drained back into his body. 

The blue light, now swirling around Kendra with frightening strength, shot into the air, making a giant pillar. Water shot from the ground, rushing over Kendra. It slowly became the same gel-like water that Kendra had used against Chikaku in Jensi, and changed shape. It went from a pillar to a behemoth.

The Titan of Water, Celebi, Ho-oh, and Lugia 'said' in unison. Come to us, Titan! The Sixth Titan, obey our will! Go to your appointed place, and fulfill your destiny!

The large, barely humanoid, watery creature groaned, and stepped to the east. It picked up its giant foot, and slowly stepped forward again. But it was about to step on Phoebe!

Will ran forward, picked up the semiconscious girl, and dashed out from under the Titan's foot. 

Then, he realized that the huge thing was talking. "Gggggoo...eeeeeeaassssssttt....ttttoooooo.....ttthhheeeeee....paaaallllaaacssseeee...." Will registered this after he dropped Phoebe next to Haru.

"Palace?" he asked her. "What palace?" Then, a wave of blackness overwhelmed his vision for a moment. When it cleared, Haru was shaking him, and the giant was gone. But a trail of broken trees and crushed boulders clearly marked its path, and Will thought he could see a small, blue figure was 

"Will! Wake...oh, you are awake," she said sheepishly, releasing his shoulders. "But you...well, the best way to put it is you...how do you say it? Spaced in?"

"Spaced out," Will corrected her, smiling. Then, the smile vanished. He whirled to face the Legendaries. "Rakurai was right! You are using us!" he growled. Since the giant thing was gone, he could use his abilities. A light wind ruffled his hair, and a brown tinged aura of white surrounded him. "I can't believe you lied to us! You...will...PAY!"

The aura surrounding him blazed out brightly, making Haru wince with pain, even though she was at least a yard from him. A tornado leapt into being around Celebi. Being part Grass type, it was, to say the least, painful.

AARGH!! she screamed. Will's eyes were blazing white light, and he showed no signs of backing down.

Haru leapt forward, and called upon her own power. Her hands glowed lightly green, and she waved one hand in the air. Blue powder floated over Lugia and Ho-oh, rendering them helpless.

Then, she began to glow with golden light. The sun overhead blazed as she took its power and made it her own.

The tornado around Celebi faded, but Will wasn't finished. The light around him changed from a form fitting glow to a pair of ethereal wings attached to his arms, and another pair on his back.

He shot into the air, and dove downward. He blazed with energy as he grew nearer to Celebi, and seconds before impact, he shouted, "Sky Attack!"

It was as if the sun had come to earth, small enough to be a person, but still very, very bright. Haru's Solar Beam technique quickly rose to full power, but she held it in. 

But the Sky Attack lasted just a moment too long. The extra light energy filled Haru, and she began to strain to contain the energy. Her form began to lose definition as the energy passed her limit.

She dissolved into white light.

The Sky Attack blazed through Celebi, knocking her out. The energy blazing around Will vanished, and he returned to normal. Then he saw Haru.

Or rather, he didn't. There was a faint white blur where she had been, but nothing else. Dread filled him. "HARU!"

The white blur blazed into dazzling light, and when it faded, Haru was standing there. But she was different. She had an emerald cloak on, and her eyes were also green. Her hair was dark as night, and her green nails sparkled in the sun. Her face, once cheerful and open, was now cold and angry.

"...Haru?" Will said tentatively. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." she snapped, flashing her eyes at him. "The question is, where is Kendra?"

Will realized that Kendra had vanished with the large, water thing. "Where is she?" Phoebe was still collapsed, unconscious. "And what about Phoebe?"

Haru snorted, then walked over to the woman. Raising her arms, she intoned, "Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy!" 

Blue sparkles spiraled around Phoebe, bringing color to her face and movement to her eyelids. She sat up, a tad woozy, and said, "What happened?"

Will sighed, relieved. Then, he whirled to face Ho-oh and Lugia. "They'll wake up any moment. We have to get out of here!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Haru said icily. Phoebe looked at her oddly.

"Well...I have a Starmie I could ride," she pointed out. "And don't you have a Doduo, Haru...um, Haru-chan?"

"Yes, I do," Haru reluctantly offered. "But what about you, Will-kun?"

"I have a Fearow, but I think I have a better idea," he answered her, grinning evilly. He raised his arms, and his whitish aura gathered around them, shaping wings of energy.

Phoebe snapped her fingers. "I can do that too!" Dark flame burst onto her back, and Haru moved back reflexively. The fires molded into wings of flame.

"Well, I can't do that," Haru sneered. "What am I going to do?"

"Ride Fearow," Will smiled, tossing a Pokéball onto the ground. A large, magnificent golden brown bird popped out, and crowed at Haru. She backed up reflexively.

"A...a Flying type?" she asked, sounding nervous for the first time. "I...don't like Flying types."

"Oh, that's right, you're Grass...sorry, I forgot," Will grinned, blushing. "Fearow, come back."

"Feear!" it cawed irritably, angry at being called out for no reason. It went back to its Pokéball, though.

"No one said you had to fly," Phoebe told Haru. "You can ride your Doduo away."

"Doduo is a Flyer, too," Haru said peevishly.

"Just ride him! He's your Pokémon, he's not about to hurt you!" Will yelled. "Hurry!"

Rumble....

"Uh oh. Lugia's waking up!" Phoebe exclaimed. She rose into the air. "C'mon, Will. Haru, just get out of here. If you want to survive. Lugia and Ho-oh are both Flyers." She flew away, picking up speed as time passed.

Will glanced furtively at Haru, then pulled away.

She frowned, then glanced at Lugia. His eyes were open. 

"Doduo, out!" she screamed, calling a cloud of Sleep Powder. Her bird Pokémon materialized quickly, and she leaped on it. "RUN!"

"Doooo!" one head shouted.

"Duuuu!" the other replied. They began to fight.

"No, you stupid Doduo! Ruuuuun!" Haru shrieked, kicking its side. It squawked, and zoomed forward.

Haru risked a look back. Lugia had blown away the Sleep Powder with a Gust, and was pumping his wings, rising into the air. Fortunately, the Powder had settled onto Ho-oh, knocking her even further asleep.

Haru gathered her energy, and breathed a brief prayer. She then raised her hands. "Mindless, spiritless, hear the immutable beat..."

A ghost plummeted out of the sky, and exploded over Lugia, showering him with spirals of pink sparks. His wings stiffened, and he slammed into the ground, paralyzed.

"Yes!" Haru said, clenching a fist. She hoped the effect would last long enough to escape.

She was drained by using that technique, however; she wasn't supposed to be able to use it in the first place. Something about that Solar Beam had changed her...but she couldn't remember what had happened after she realized she couldn't hold the energy. It was a blur. 

She saw a flash of brown, and before she knew it, she was flying through the air. She looked up, startled.

Will had somehow given her Doduo the gift of flight, and it was rocketing ahead, still running full speed. "We have to get to that cliff!" Will shouted, pointing at a large cliff with a hole in it. Haru could barely hear him over the wind from Doduo's speed. "We can fight off Lugia there!"

"Lugia is incapacitated, at least for now!" Haru shouted back. "I Paralyzed him!"

"Right! But we still need to get to the cliff!" Will broke away from Haru, and summoned a large gust of wind that shot him into the hole.

Haru yelled at her Doduo until it ran into the cave, and fainted on the spot. She recalled it, and turned to face the sky. Something wet landed on her head.

"Argh!" she yelped. A rush of green sparkles washed over her, erasing any damage done from her trip or the cave.

"Wow," Will said, staring. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Haru snapped, glaring at him. "I just can. So be quiet and WATCH OUT!"

Will spun, but the Golbat behind him slapped him to the ground with a well placed Wing Attack. Haru's eyes flashed, and she raised a hand. Without really knowing what she was doing, she summoned up her energy and shouted, "Earth's anger running through my fists...strike!"

She pulled her arm back, then thrust it forward. A column of rock exploded from the ground below the Golbat, and pinned it to the ceiling.

"Kamaitachi!" Will cried. Blue light flickered around the Golbat, and transparent blades of air cut at its wings.

Haru followed with a burst of Sleep Powder that Will trapped in a tornado, and then released around the Pokémon. It fell asleep rather quickly after that.

"So. You're pretty good," a voice said, coming from the shadowy back of the cave, where they couldn't see the owner. "I need to speak with you."

Will was instantly wrapped in his brownish white aura, and Haru was not far behind. Where is Phoebe? she wondered. 

"I have your friend here," the voice continued. "Phoebe, make a light."

A feeble, flickering flame popped into existence, showing Phoebe in the grasp of a hard-looking man who shimmered with an ugly brown light. "Now, I have nothing against you two. I was sent with a message. But I was not required to leave this girl unharmed, and I will not."

"What is your message?" Will asked harshly. Haru could see that he was preparing a Gust attack.

"Nothing important enough for a fight," the man said, staring at Will. "You might as well power down. I couldn't touch you in the first place."

He turned his gaze onto Haru. "And you could have me unconscious and wrapped up in a blink. I'm at an utter disadvantage against you two, and I don't plan on attacking. I enjoy my skin."

"What's the message?!" Will growled, his aura becoming even brighter.

"It's a message from Hijou, the Dark Knight," the man told them. Haru stifled a titter. He shot a glare at her, and then spoke again. "He wants to tell you that you are welcome to come and fight against the birds with him, and that he will give you further instructions on how to use your gifts."

"And what about Phoebe?" Haru asked.

"She'll survive. I just want to give her what she gave me." His face twisted into a scowl, and his muscular arms clamped around the girl even tighter. She whimpered.

"Let her go." Will snarled, raising his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man said politely. "You can get to the Master-"

"Let her go!" Will cried. "Now!" Before an answer was given, he acted. "Wind, come from the clouds and slice!" A sudden gale knocked Haru to the floor, but it didn't hurt her. But the person holding Phoebe wasn't so lucky. 

His aura vanished, and Phoebe broke away, gaining strength quickly. She whirled, and called a jet of fire and brought it to bear on her prisoner.

He blew on it, and it turned to harmless smoke. Still smarting, he turned on Phoebe, and leapt.

Haru moved quickly. She summoned a puff of Sleep Powder, and then fashioned a Vine Whip. She lashed forward with it, catching the man on his shoulder. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She ran forward, and let the Powder settle on his face, knocking him out rather quickly.

"Thank you," Phoebe gasped. "I flew in here, and I was about to make a light, and he tackled me! He's Ground type, so I couldn't fight him."

"What's his name?" Haru asked as she tied him up with vines.

"Chikaku, I think." she replied. "Last time we met, Kendra and I beat him rather badly. He was supposed to be arrested, but he probably broke out easily. Growlithe are Fire type. 

"But Kendra got caught by one of his friends...a Ghost type, I believe."

"Speaking of that particular devil..." another sinister voice hissed. "Here I am!" 

The girl that walked from the back of the cave had shoulder length, bone white hair, and ebony black eyes. Her robes of shimmery gray seemed to be made of mist, although opaque, and covered nearly every square inch of her. What skin showed was white as paper, as if light had never touched it.

"Why, hello, Phoebe! And you two must be Haru and Will. Pleasure to meet you." the girl said genially. "The Master thought you would react like that, so he sent me, too. Chikaku never could handle women," she said, staring disdainfully at the unconscious man. "Anyway, if you would like to come, just keep walking into this cave. And that bird that was chasing you has been taken care of." With that, she walked to the side of the cave, which was not easily seen because of the shadows that Phoebe's small torch didn't drive away. With a small wave, the girl walked into them, and vanished.

"Wow," Will stated, impressed. "I can't do that." 

Chikaku began to vibrate, and the vines wrapped around him vanished. He sank into the ground, as if he were water.

"Or that."

"Do you think we should go to Hijou's...whatever?" Haru wondered.

"If we don't, we might never learn to use our powers." Will pointed out.

"Why do we need to?" Phoebe asked. "We've been doing quite well."

"Uhm...you don't know the whole story." Haru said, blushing. "While you were unconscious, Will and I fought off Lugia. I started a Solar Beam, and Will used Sky Attack. I absorbed the light into my Solar Beam...and..." She broke off.

"I think she evolved," Will finished.

"Evolved?" Phoebe asked skeptically. 

"Anyway, I've been using moves that no Pokémon has learned...almost like spells." Haru continued. "They involve a chant, and they're draining. And Will did something like it when we fought the Golbat." She pointed at the unfortunate cave dweller that was still pinned to the ceiling.

"I would love to discuss this," Phoebe yawned. "But I need to sleep..." She keeled over, unconscious.

Haru smiled, and made her cloak into a kind of pad, and slept on it. Will called a puff of air to him, and trapped it in a bubble, and used it as a pillow. He made another for Phoebe, then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Hijou's Hideout

Haru woke groggily, and saw that Phoebe had already started a fire, and had gotten breakfast from somewhere.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked sleepily, sitting up.

"I was more prepared than any of you," Will said. "Now that you're up, Phoebe has something to say."

Haru turned to her. "Well?"

"Here's the thing. I got caught up in this whole thing in the beginning, but I have a family. I need to get back to them. Haru, there's nothing we can do for you, because you aren't even from this time. And Will, you have an excuse-you're on a journey. I have to go.

"If I can, I'll try and come back, but it isn't likely. I just wanted to tell you this so you would know why I left. Good bye."

With that, the recreated her wings and flew off.

Haru sat for a moment, stunned, then stood. "Well, that gives us all the more reason to go to Hijou's place."

"All right, let's go." Will said, agreeing. The two of them walked into the cave, just like Shinrei had told them to.

A brilliant flash blinded the two of them after their first step, and they lost consciousness.

  
  


With Phoebe...

  
  


As Phoebe flew over the mountains and towards Fushichou, she thought about the last day. So much had happened, she could hardly believe it had only taken a day. She wondered if she could live a normal life after the events that had taken place. 

I hope so, she thought. As she flew over Soyokaze City, she began to tire. So she landed outside the city limits, and checked her watch. Gauging the time change, she figured it was around ten o'clock. 

She walked to a convenience store, and purchased a package of Twinkies. She hoped the sugar would give her an energy boost. She ate it, then left the city the same way she came in. Her energy was partially restored, and she flew as fast as she thought safe.

Soon, the skyscrapers of Aete Capital appeared on the horizon. It was noon by then, so she used her credit card to buy a meal at a seafood restaurant. She ordered a platter of Octillery, and was happily chowing down when a silence fell over the city.

It was unnoticeable at first. The conversation level of the other customers slowly dropped, until no one was talking, but looking around nervously as they ate. When they finished, most hurried out into the sunlight.

Then, a voice was broadcast into everyone's minds. "Come to the Tower. Come to the Tower. Come to the Tower."

Phoebe rose, almost not of her own will. That voice had been familiar...

As she exited the restaurant, along with everyone else, she saw that everyone in the city walked down the roads toward the Tower that was the center of Aete Capital.

When Phoebe reached the site, Celebi was floating over the masses of people that had gathered. When the whole city was crowded in as closely as they could get, Celebi spoke.

"People of Aete Capital, you do not know who I am. I am Celebi, one of the most powerful Pokémon there are.I am here to tell you of a horrible menace that is unfolding in this very land.

"A group of people have been performing scientific experiments upon humans. They have designed a process that grafts the body of a human with the power of a Pokémon. They killed all of their experiments, and performed this process on themselves. There are now seventeen of them, and they want to control the world.

"I am here to alert you to this danger, and enlist your help. Each of you will fight these enemies…each of you will fight these enemies…" She repeated these words like a mantra, until the entire city was echoing her.

Phoebe was entranced like the rest of the populace, until she realized who the "enemies" were. That's me! And Haru, and Will, and Kendra!

"NO!" she cried. Her anger gave her strength, and she created her wings. She floated into the air, and pointed at the "Guardian". "She's tricking you! She doesn't really want to help you! She's trying to destroy you!"

"You!" Celebi snarled. "People of Aete Capital, this is one of the ones I have warned you about! You must kill her!"

A roar rose from the many, many people standing below her. Flashes of red light flashed, and Flying Pokémon rose around her. Fearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and all other sorts of Flyers screeched, and began to dive at her.

Phoebe realized how stupid she had been. She summoned her power, and formed a blaze that scorched all the birds that tried to get to her, then faded away. Arrowing higher into the air, she again called upon the power of the earth to defend herself.

Heat erupted around her, making the Flyers screech and spiral outward. More Pokémon flashed out of Pokéballs, as the people figured out that the Flyers weren't enough.

Jets of water blasted up toward Phoebe. She let the heat around her evaporate the Water Guns, and flew higher, where the weaker attacks couldn't reach.

There's no point in staying, she realized. I can go back to Will and Haru…

But how do I find them? Maybe I should go back to Fushichou. 

That's what I'll do, she decided. Fushichou, here I come! With that, she put all her energy into her wings, and flew for all she was worth to the west.

She was moving much faster than she had been before, but it still took her an hour at least to see the landmark she had been looking for: Pinnacle Rock. Pinnacle Rock was a large spire of stone that stood absolutely alone, with no other mountains or even hills nearby. It was the closest, easiest to recognize thing to Fushichou Town.

When she saw it, she altered her direction, heading north, and just slightly east. Fushichou was just barely to the east of, and many miles to the north of, Pinnacle Rock.

When the scarlet buildings came into view, she relaxed, and let her speed drop. With her speed went her altitude. She slowly glided to a halt just outside the city limits. She walked in confidently, and looked for the street her home was on.

She abruptly noticed that there was no one else around. The entire city was deserted. Fear rose up in her, but she refused to let it control her actions. She squashed it down as best she could, and continued walking to her home.

When she got there, she gripped the doorknob, and flung the door open. "I'm home!" she cried.

Nobody answered. Her fear rose violently again. Walking in, she found something that scared her very badly.

The note she had left a day and a half, maybe two days ago was in the exact same place, as if it hadn't even been touched. With a feeling of sick dread, she realized that it probably hadn't, and either Lugia or Celebi had already gotten to Fushichou.

She collapsed to her knees in grief, all reason gone. She just sat there and sobbed.

Jaime…Jessica…Preston…all gone…

"Poor dear…" a voice whispered. Phoebe didn't hear it, so far into her sadness. A figure cloaked in white leaned over, and wrapped its arms around Phoebe. White light flashed, and they vanished.

Elsewhere…

"Where…are we?" Haru groaned, coming back to the waking world.

"This is a secret, underground cavern that is serving as our temporary hiding place," someone explained. As Haru's vision returned, she saw Rakurai standing there. 

"You!" she exclaimed, sitting up. This effort made her very dizzy, so she leaned back on her arms, attempting to regain her equilibrium. "You…where have I seen you before?"

"I was there when Kendra was forced to summon the Titan of Water, if that's what you mean. And I did battle with Kendra…it was fairly one sided, though…" His face twisted with anger and shame. "She beat me and Gekidoku without even trying hard…it was the most humiliating moment of my life."

"Why do you all have Japanese names?" Haru asked. She glanced over at the other bed in the room, where Will was lying prone. He hadn't awakened yet.

"Well, when the Master freed us from the hypnosis of the Guardians--"

"And why do you call him the Master?" Haru interrupted. "Oh, I am sorry. I apologize. Continue, please."

"I'll keep on with the first question. When he freed us, we couldn't remember much of anything, including our names. So he gave us our new names, each of which symbolizes our element. Your name is…Hatsuhana Haru, in the old style, am I right?"

"Yes…it means 'First Flower of Spring'. And it also represents my element…I wonder why?"

"Fate, I would imagine. Or perhaps the meddling of Celebi." Again, Rakurai's face twisted into a silent snarl of rage. "And we call him the Master because…well, Shinrei believes that the hypnosis wasn't completely broken, but only a trace remained. And that trace makes us require someone to follow. We have to have a leader, or else we cannot survive. And Shinrei is one of the people who know the most about hypnosis."

"And have any of you undergone a…transformation?"

"No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Rakurai's expression was one of puzzlement.

"Well, while Will and I were fighting Lugia, I performed a Solar Beam at the same time that he used Sky Attack. I absorbed all the extra light, and…Will believes I evolved. I know that I have been using techniques that are not of my element, and techniques that I have never even heard of."

Rakurai frowned. "Can you demonstrate?" Haru nodded, and closed her eyes. She tried to recall the sensation that had filled her while she was being chased by Lugia. That strange feeling of…there!

"Mindless, spiritless…hear the immutable beat…" she intoned. A ghost fluttered into existence over Rakurai, and sparkles of all different colors surrounded him. The ghost vanished, and pink light spiraled in on Rakurai, freezing his arms to his sides, and his jaws clenched together.

"Oh, dear…can I remedy this?" Another idea came to mind. "Ah. That could work." Again, she closed her eyes, and thought back to that fight.

"Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy!" she chanted. A blue trail of light formed a spiral around Rakurai, and his muscles relaxed, allowing him to move and speak.

"That's what you were talking about…yes, I know what you mean. I will ask Hijou if he can come speak with you."

"No need, Rakurai," another voice laughed. "I'm right here." Haru faintly remembered his voice being sinister…like wet cloth on gravel. But then she realized that Celebi and Lugia had both been there, and had probably influenced her mind so that even Hijou's voice was evil.

Hijou walked into the room. Without his cloak, Haru could see that he was tall, with coal black hair and eyes, and pale skin. He had a large nose, and small, thin lips. His arms were not thick, but muscular, in an acrobatic way, rather than a big, meaty way. He was wearing normal clothes: a blue T-Shirt, and khakis. His feet were adorned in sandals. "Hello, Haru. I saw what you did. How long have you been able to do this?" 

"Perhaps…a day, maybe a day and a half. I'm not entirely sure, because I slept before I came here," she replied.

"Rakurai, would you allow Haru and myself to talk?" Hijou asked politely.

"Certainly, Master," Rakurai answered. He nodded his head to the two of them, and left the room.

"Now, I heard how you came about this odd power. I have found an old book that has some writings on this subject." He crooked a finger, and a dark bubble came from the wall. Haru couldn't see how it happened. The wall just seemed to twist, and the pitch black orb just…floated out. It hovered over to Hijou's palm, and a long, narrow tome came out. With another motion, Hijou made it vanish. 

"Where is it," he muttered. "Ah! Here. It reads like this.

"'Each chosen one'-that's us, the ones with the powers," Hijou explained. "'has within themselves the power to channel the energies of the earth to heal and destroy. But these are just the crudest uses of their powers. They can call upon the Yin, the healing light, and the Yang, the destructive spirit.'"

"But isn't that the same as what it just said? The 'crude' usages?" Haru interrupted.

"No…let me continue. 'They can also control Time, hastening or slowing the body's reactions and the flow of time around a certain area. The Black and White powers are easily mastered, but Yin and Yang are harder, as is the power of Time.'

"I think what that means is that simply using our powers like this--" He raised a hand, and black lightning flickered around it. "--is a waste of our abilities. That technique you used on Rakurai before is a spell, as you thought. In ancient times, these spells were common, but now, only we can use them." As he spoke, he was flicking through the old book, until he found the page he was looking for. "Here it is! There's a list of spells under the 'Yin' category, and the 'Yang' category. Since 'Yang' is debilitating, or potentially destructive, it will be under that…here!

"It used to be called 'Paralyze'. It was one of the more useful spells. Do you want to study this list, and learn more?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Haru said excitedly. She gently took the book, and looked at the page. Her eyes widened.

The print was tiny, and very difficult to read. She looked at Hijou. "How do you read this?" she asked, amazed.

"I have a special set of contact lenses that I use when I read that book. They are powerful magnifiers. If you would like…" He again summoned the bubble of darkness, but this time pulled out a rather large magnifying glass. "…you could use this." He offered it to her, and she took it gratefully.

"I will be back soon," Hijou stated. "Have fun." He got up, and walked out, shutting the door.

Haru eagerly pored over the various spells and incantations. The first one under the "Yang" column was "Blind", a spell to disable the target's eyes and make them blind. Obviously.

Looking at the other spells, she found that some of them were rather…obscure in meaning. Like the "Foxbird" spell. Why would making someone a coward help? Well, it could be potentially useful, but she doubted she would ever be in a situation where she could use it effectively. And a spell called "Frog"! The ability to turn a target into a frog seemed extremely useful. She made a mental note to look back at that one.

Some of the "Yin" spells were fascinating, though. A spell called "Regen" looked particularly useful; it restored health as time went by, and didn't take any energy after the initial casting. Then, "Protect", a spell much like Reflect and Barrier. "Shell", another spell, seemed to have the same effect as Light Screen and Amnesia. "Wall" was a more difficult spell that combined those two. And there was a spell called "Reflect"! It seemed to be more accurately named than the Reflect she knew; it bounced cast spells in a different direction. And "Float", a spell she believed Will had used on her Doduo. It enabled the recipient to fly. 

Turning the page, she ran across a page of "Time Magic" spells. The first one was "Haste", a spell to increase the body's reaction time, followed by "Slow", the exact opposite. Then there was "Don't Move", which was self-explanatory, and "Stop", which froze time around a target for a certain amount of time. She could see the usefulness of these spells, but none of them truly interested her. 

Turning the page again, she saw a list of "White Magic" spells. The first one was "Cure", and it was one of the spells she knew. There was also Esuna, a spell to counter any "Yang" magic. And a spell named "Raise". That would be very useful, as it was designed to bring someone back to consciousness and restore their energy. 

And a spell she knew she would never be able to cast: "Holy". That seemed to be a very difficult spell to learn. Most of these spells would be much easier to cast if one was Psychic, she imagined.

Once more, she turned the page, and found more spells. "Black Magic". But these were so much easier to understand! There was a "Fire" spell, and "Ice" and "Bolt". Then there was a "Poison", and another spell she had seen Will use, called "Aero". 

"Uhh…" Will grunted. He was coming to. Haru turned to him, then got an idea. She turned the book back to the "White Magic" page. She looked at the spell named "Raise". She concentrated on Will, and raised her hands. "Spirits of life, return us…" she murmured.

A column of light shone on Will, and two orbs of shining white light floated down to him. When they touched him, they flashed with dazzling light, blinding Haru. When her vision came back, Will was sitting up, feeling the effects much less than Haru had.

"What…happened?" he said, confused. Haru quickly gave him a rundown of the most recent events.

When he heard about the spells, he scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like that's real."

"It is!" Haru insisted. "That is how I brought you to consciousness. Here, I'll show you another one." She looked at the book, and picked a spell that looked simple. The "Slow" spell.

"Time, rest, and give your kindness to the worthy…" she chanted, eyes closed. Pink light shaped like Roman numerals swirled around Will, losing speed as they moved. With a small flash, the time around Will slowed considerably. Haru opened her eyes to see the effect.

"How…did…you…do…that…?" he asked, incredulously. He moved his arm. It slowly rose, as if it were going through molasses. "This…is…very…tedious…"

"I'll fix it," Haru said. She looked at the book again, then turned back to Will. "Layer upon layer, make your mark now…" Green Roman numerals sparkled around him, and sped up as they flew. They circled in on him, and when they all collided, a green flash brought him back to normal speed.

"Thank you," Will said, grateful to be back to normal speed. It had been incredibly annoying, not being able to speak without pausing between every word. And the whole "moving through molasses" thing didn't feel really good, either.

"You are welcome," Haru giggled. Then she got serious. "Hijou will want to see you soon."

"Wait a sec! What happened to you? After you evolved or whatever, you were all cold and stuff! Now you're back to normal. What happened?"

"She was imbalanced by the evolution," Hijou said, coming back into the room. "Her personality was temporarily altered, but by now, she has returned to her previous state," he explained. He summoned the bubble again, and this time, it floated to the ground, got really big, then rose up, leaving a chair behind. He sat in it, and the bubble vanished again. Will stared.

"How…what…"

"It's a very simple trick, Will. You would be able to do it, with practice. Now, to business. Haru, you do not need to be here; I must discuss some things with Will. You may stay, or you may leave. The choice is yours."

"If I leave, may I take the book with me?" she asked.

"If you'll wait a second," Hijou said, nodding. He gestured, and the tome of ancient knowledge began to vibrate. The shaking grew more and more violent, until the book was blurring, and the blur stretched across twice its original width.

With a sharp crack, the vibrating stopped, and there were two books instead of one. "Take whichever one you choose. Both are exactly the same," Hijou explained. Haru picked up the one on the right, bent her head briefly to the two others, and left the room.

"Now, Will, I have some explaining to do. I trust Haru has brought you up to speed on what happened while you were unconscious?"

"Yes, she did…" Will replied.

"Well, the only spells you can cast are the 'Float' spell, and the 'Aero' spell, both of which I believe you have used before."

"Um…yeah, I did. But Haru can use them! None of them are Grass elemental." Will protested.

"That's precisely it. Grass is Elemental. Flying is a Physical type. The only elemental techniques you can use are the two I told you, 'Float' and 'Aero'. But there are physical techniques you can use." He turned in the book to a page near the front. "This is called 'Geomancy'. It is a kind of physical magic, if you can grasp that concept. It takes the innate…personality, you might say, of the land and turns it into an offensive 'spell'. If you were standing on a rock, for instance, you could harness its power and channel it into a 'Carve Model' spell, which can turn someone into stone. Geomancy is powerful, but risky. It isn't very strong, but it can turn the tide of a battle. When you get down to it, you just have to be plain lucky.

"You can study this book as much as you like; I have many copies of it. Good luck." With that, he left again. Then he came back. "Oh, wait. You'll need this." He pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere and gave it to Will, then left again.

Will stood, and walked out the door after him. But he was nowhere to be seen. "Odd…" Will muttered. Then, he shrugged, and started wandering.

He quickly found a large natural cavern that had a completely flat floor. Haru was sitting on a rock that was conveniently shaped like a chair, studying that book. Will looked at the book he was holding, which was still on the page of "Geomancy". He scanned the list for the spell that would result from standing on natural stone. 

Then he hit his forehead. Hijou had told him! "Carve Model". He looked at what the book said about that.

"'Concentrate on the ground under your feet, and call its power upon your target.'" Which wasn't too hard to understand.

"'Beware: these spells can have adverse effects that take more power to reverse than they do to cause. Choose your target carefully.'" And beside "Carve Model", it said "Turn to stone". He definitely didn't want to turn Haru into stone.

Looking more closely at the cavern, rather than Haru, he saw a row of dummies, probably used to practice on. Some had burns, others large scrapes. Some seemed to have been blown up and put together many times.

But there were two targets that were untouched. Walking over to them, Will saw small names carved into the stone below them. And they were the names of himself and Haru.

He assumed that the targets were there to practice on, so he stood back, and did what the book had said.

The land under his feet felt like stone. That can't be what it meant… Will thought. He concentrated, and felt the land.

It was humming with power, power that wanted to be used. But it was also patient, willing to wait for as many seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, or even years as it needed. He grasped that power, and let it well up around the dummy that was his.

A purple aura surrounded it, and stones flew around it, battering it. But the effect spread to Haru's as well. And hers turned to stone.

"Oops!" Will said, wincing. Haru looked up. 

"Will? I did not see you come in." she said. 

"You were kinda focused on your book. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Why did you say 'oops'?" she asked, getting up. She walked over to him, skirting the other dummies. "And why is this scarecrow made of stone?"

"Uh…I figured they were practice dummies, and…um…missed mine. The little technique deal thing I used turned it to stone."

"No matter!" Haru said cheerfully. "This gives me an excuse to use one of these new spells." She closed her eyes, and chanted under her breath, one hand outstretched. A trail of white sparkles flew from her hand, and spiraled around the statue. It became a spike of white light that slowly changed the stone back into fabric and straw. "That was Esuna," she explained. "It reverses any 'Yang' magic. Obviously whatever you used had some 'Yang' qualities in it."

"It was Geomancy." Will said sullenly. 

"Oh, I read about that!" Haru exclaimed. "It is where you take the power of the land and make something dangerous happen…it is very risky, and you have to be lucky, but it is a very potent ability when used correctly."

Will sighed. "Did you read the whole book?"

"Oh, no, just the parts that were interesting. There is a lot about proper usage and something called a 'Job' that was very dry. I just looked at the lists of spells and techniques. Like the 'Punch Arts'! Can you believe that, with your mind alone, you can restore physical and magical strength? Or that you can simply press a few pressure points and give someone a death sentence? It is amazing what you can do with the right teaching! Of course, I could not do it. The only 'Punch Art' I would be able to use is 'Stigma Magic'. That is like a more efficient Esuna, only less effective." At the blank look on Will's face, she smiled. "I am sorry. I get a little excited when I learn something like this."

"I could tell," Will said dryly. 

A bright flash distracted them. Turning, they abruptly found that they were back in the room that had awakened in. A woman in white robes and a hood was laying Phoebe onto one of the beds.

"Ah, you are here, dearies. Thank you for coming," she said, her voice aged. She removed the hood of her robes. She was old, at least sixty, with curly white hair and gray eyes. Her skin was wrinkled, and the color of a walnut. She stood as tall as Will--which was tall for a teenager, and for a little old lady. Who wasn't so little. 

"Um…hello," Haru said, a bit confused. "Um…we didn't come here…someone teleported us in."

"Ah, well. It doesn't matter, in the long run," the lady said. "Now. I believe you have learned some healing spells?" she asked, looking at Haru and completely ignoring Will. He crossed his arms, and sulked.

"Yes…I have." Haru answered, a bit thrown off by the lady's manner. "Why?"

"She'll need a Raise and a Cure, most likely. I would get someone else, but they would probably not care about her health, and I can't do it myself. Thank you!" And with another flash, she was gone.

Haru raised her arms, and again murmured the incantation for the Raise spell. A column of light shone around her, and two orbs of light floated down, gracefully landing on her chest. Soft white light shone around her body, building to a blinding flash. When it faded, Phoebe was sitting up, looking confused. 

"What…happened?" she asked.

"Hold on for a moment," Haru replied, gathering her energy again. As she cast each spell, it drained her less and less. Chanting the couplet for the Cure spell, she invoked its healing powers.

The blue light completely restored Phoebe's strength. "That feels better. Now, what happened?"

Haru again explained what had happened after Phoebe had left. "Now, what happened to you?"

"Well, I was flying toward Fushichou, and I stopped in Migaru to get a snack. Then I was flying over Aete Capital. I stopped to eat lunch, and Celebi teleported in and hypnotized the entire city. She had me for a while, then I broke free and tried to attack her. But she was much too powerful for me to hurt…wait, that's not what happened!"

"Ah…you have figured it out! I must thank you for guiding me here." Celebi laughed, fading into the room. Phoebe jumped off of the bed, and began to glow, her red aura snapping up into existence. Haru also began to glow brightly.

Will started to run out of the room, shouting, "Help! Celebi is here!" But Celebi Teleported in front of him, and knocked him over with a Psychic blast. Then she threw a barrier around the room, preventing anyone from getting in--or out.

"Mindless, spiritless, hear the immutable beat!" Haru cried, calling upon the Yang spirit to paralyze Celebi.

Caught by surprise, Celebi's left side was frozen before she could throw up a Safeguard. But since she was already halfway paralyzed, it didn't work, and she was completely prevented from acting.

"Now we have you." Phoebe snarled. "Who hypnotized Fushichou Town?" Celebi 'said' nothing. "Tell me!"

"It was Lugia," Celebi snarled. "But there's no way you'll ever catch him with a little spell like this! Especially after I tell them! Which I'm doing right now."

"Oh, no…" Haru gasped. "I can't stop her from using her psychic powers!"

"Okay. Then...we'll have to take care of you," Phoebe sighed. "I'm sorry we have to do this, Celebi. But you used us, and you are enslaving our cities, and...and..." She began to tear up. "You hypnotized my family into thinking I'm evil, and that...do you know how that feels like?!?" She was bellowing, face scarlet, and tears streaming down her face. "Here! Let me try and show you!"

Her aura glowed, stronger than it ever had been. It was furious, snapping red and orange, and shot through with yellow streaks.

She closed her eyes, and poured all her anger and fear and sadness and her other emotions into the swirling, blazing maelstrom of flame that appeared around her. As she fed her raging emotions into it, it grew in size. Haru and Will were forced away from it as the heat around it grew. Celebi couldn't move, and had to endure the agony as her Grass type was bombarded by Fire energy.

When the bonfire had grown to enormous proportions, Phoebe shouted a wordless cry, and flung her arms first. The fire roared down her arms, gathering around Celebi, burning her delicate body. A shrill, keening cry escaped her.

The fire burned around Celebi, scorching every fiber of her body. Her mental shriek was too pain filled and horrible to put into words. Every drop of Phoebe's emotion was feeding the intense, soul rending fire that seemed to be made of pure pain.

The flame began to taper out, as Phoebe lost her drive for revenge. She was an average person, after all. She wasn't used to killing, and causing pain. But the sadness and rage within her were gone. Well, not gone, but diminished. Less right now. The only way Phoebe could phrase it would be that it…was distanced from her.

Haru stepped forward, and raised her arms. "Into the bowels of the earth…Banish Spirit!"

Blue light flickered around Celebi. It started as little bits of color, but grew into a flashing sun that hid her from sight. When it faded, Celebi was on the ground, unconscious. 

"What did you...is she…I mean…" Phoebe stammered. Haru shook her head.

"She isn't dead, if that's what you're trying to say. I just made her consciousness…hibernate, I guess. She'll awaken, and by that time, we'll have Hijou and Shinrei in here. Probably whoever is the Ice person, too."

"What about the barrier around the room?" Will pointed out. "Celebi is a very strong psychic. Hijou would be the only one able to get through it, and if there were other properties in it, he would probably have trouble."

"Other properties? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It--" Haru began. Will cut her off unintentionally.

"Like if it was a dual type barrier. If there were Grass or Ghost type properties in it, Hijou wouldn't be able to break through on his own." Will explained.

"But--"

"But we have someone representing every element except Water here!" Phoebe argued.

"It do--"

"We don't know that," Will countered.

"It doesn't matter!" Haru shouted. Will and Phoebe turned to look at her.

"Look!" Haru snapped, pointing at the doorway. The shimmer of gold in the doorway that had signified the barrier was gone.

"Oh," Will said sheepishly.

"Sorry," Phoebe meekly apologized. 

"It's fine, it's fine…I just let my temper get the better of me, is all. I am sorry," Haru replied.

Will raised his eyebrows. "You have a temper? I had no idea,"

"I try to keep it in check most of the time," Haru shrugged. 

The wall next to them suddenly shimmered, and began to swirl. The three stared as it became a gateway to somewhere else. Hijou, Shinrei, Rakurai, Gekidoku, Chikaku, and four other people charged through. Two others, including Tatsu, came in through the now-unblocked door. 

The four who came through the wall-Phoebe marveled at this; Haru thought it was something commonplace in this time, not noticing the looks of surprise on Will and Phoebe's faces-were as varied as they came. The old woman in white was there, as well as a large man in dark gray. This man looked like a boulder; he was huge, muscular, and hard. The third one was young, with a violet robe. Her eyes were a piercing ice blue, and her hair fell to her shoulders in coal-black waves. The fourth had a silver cloak that seemed metallic somehow. Her hair was bone white with silver stripes, and her eyes were a mercurial gray. 

The fifth unknown person, who had come in with the pink-clad Tatsu, was wearing a blue vest with no undershirt, as well as pants that were tight at the top, and grew baggier as they went down, and then abruptly got smaller at the ankle. He had a blue sash for a belt, and brown, steel-tipped boots. His arms, while not as big as the other man's, were still rippling with muscle, and his hands were huge. He had tufts of white hair on either side of his head, but was otherwise bald.

Hijou was now wearing a sword belt, currently unoccupied, as his sword was out and ready to be used. It was curved, and a very bright white. Some kind of flower-Haru recognized a chrysanthemum-decorated the hilt, but the blade was very undecorated, useful, and deadly. "Now we have her," he sneered. Gekidoku pulled out twin flails(a flail is a wooden stick with a chain connected to a spiked ball), and the old man made two massive fists. "Hold. We'll interrogate her first." Turning to Haru, he asked her, "What did you do to her?"

"I used Banish Evil. It's a spell I found in that book. It'll wear off soon," she told him."Ah. I know the spell you mean." Turning to the tiny "Guardian", he raised the sword. Haru gasped, but Hijou raised his hand to ward off any attempt to interfere. "I'm only going to wake her up," he explained. Placing both his hands on the hilt, he closed his eyes and began to chant.

"No more loss of precious life…Murasame!" he whispered. A pearly glow surrounded it, and rain suddenly began to fall. It didn't make anybody wet, but Haru felt refreshed, the energy drained from casting the spells she had cast restored, at least partially. Celebi stirred, and got up. When she realized that she was surrounded by large, threatening figures, she attempted to Teleport away.

Haru was prepared, though. "Land of all lives, suppress all rebels! Don't Move!" she barked. The color drained from the room, and a ball of red-black light covered Celebi. Stars swirled around it, and it faded away. Celebi was immobilized, prevented from Teleporting as well as using her own legs.

"Good job, Haru-san," Hijou complimented her. Then, he focused on the job at hand. "Now. Celebi, you will tell us what you have planned for the humans."

"What would you do with this knowledge?" Celebi demanded.

"You aren't the questioner here. You will answer, or you will be tortured." Haru's eyes widened, and Phoebe's hand shot to her mouth. Neither had realized how hard Hijou was. 

I couldn't do that. There's no way I could ever be that hard, Phoebe thought.

How can he threaten to do that? I can't believe him! Haru was flabbergasted.

"Try to torture me! I have seen pain more than you can imagine!" Celebi shot back. 

"You think you have," Hijou said. 

He's smiling! He's smiling! Will couldn't believe it either.

"Fine. I'll show you," Hijou replied, coldly calm. "Evil that inhabits all souls…Darkness Sword!"

He swung his sword over his head, and black flame burst from the ground. Another awful scream emerged from Celebi's mind, as well as a shrill wail that was vocal.

The fire faded after a moment. "Ready to talk now?" Hijou said, still smiling!

"We…will…destroy you…parasites…" Celebi gasped. "You…cannot…hurt us…"

"Okay, then…we'll try this again." Again, he repeated the spell.

"I'll…say…nothing!"

"Darkness Sword!"

After this time, Celebi said something useful. "The…Pokemon…will turn…"

Hijou paled. Finally, he feels emotion! Haru 'snarled'. 

"If they turn the Pokemon, our society will fall apart!" he exclaimed. "We have to stop this!"

A grim smile filled Celebi's 'voice'. "It's too late. It has begun."

All of the Pokeballs in the room vibrated, and burst. Hijou didn't have any, but many huge Pokemon filled the room. Phoebe was knocked to her feet, and Haru was pressed up against the wall. Will didn't fare much better, a Dragonair knocking him into the wall.

"Kill them, then go to The Place of Meeting!" Celebi commanded. Haru felt her spell dissolve, and Celebi used her Synthesis technique to heal the damage done by the torture.

"Darkness Sword!" Hijou cried, attacking a Kadabra. It was badly injured, but let a Psychic blast rock the room before it Teleported away.

Lightning flashed, and Rakurai's lightning sword crackled into existence in his hand. "Absorb power in the sky and strike! Lightning Stab!" He swung the sword around, and lightning flashed from it. When it hit a Pokemon, it grew enormously, becoming a huge dagger blade that spread shockwaves around. Rakurai wasn't affected by it, but it was slightly debilitating to the others of the human group.

Gekidoku was a blur, dancing around like he was a Pikachu, whizzing by a monster and whacking it twice with his flails. Each spike was coated in poison, so when he attacked a Pokemon, it felt the blow longer than normal. Except for the Poison types floating around.

The oddly dressed man swung his arms a bit, then leapt in front of a Weezing. "Burning anger rising…burst! Wave Fist!" He swung his gigantic clenched hand into the Weezing, and a flash of blue light sent it spiraling away.

Tatsu was fighting with her bare hands. Sometimes, she'd blow at a target. When that happened, either fire, an icy breeze, or a flash of lightning violently attacked whoever she aimed at. 

The girl in the silver had a plain sword that she simply swung around, though with expertise. And whoever she hit somehow slowed down. The Dragonair she hit several times, and when she was finished, it was moving very slowly. Like it was Paralyzed.

Phoebe realized that the room was too crowded. "There's not enough room in here!" she shouted. "We have to go to that cavern!" With that, she darted from the room.

Hijou knew she was right. He cleared a space for himself, then focused for a moment. "From the ground, call strength and explode! Shadow Strike!" Much like Rakurai's attack, black lightning came from the ground around every Pokemon, snapping together to make a sword blade. They were all stunned for a moment, and Hijou took the opportunity to get everyone out. "Go! Go! Everyone out!" He waited for his troops to leave, slashing at any Pokemon that tried to interfere.

Haru hurried out, but Tatsu was reluctant to leave. "Let me stay!" she told Hijou. "I can slow them down!"

"But I'm more of a danger to them." Hijou replied. "Go!"

With a sigh, Tatsu ran after the others. After a moment, Hijou followed.

They reached the large natural cavern that Haru and Will had tested out their new powers in quickly. The ones who had been here for a while went to battle stations, but Haru, Will, and Phoebe just stood in the middle of the cavern.

The flood of Pokemon came rushing in, and the three of them had no clue what was happening. Hijou rushed forward, and pushed them down. "Demon's wish to corrupt all souls…Shadow Explosion!"

Black energy coiled around every intruder Pokemon, and exploded, knocking them every which way, most unconscious. 

Haru finally leapt into action. She didn't use one of the spells, but a simple Petal Dance.

Hijou's eyes bulged. "No!" he cried, swinging that sword into the cloud of petals. They all turned black, and fell to dust. Haru's shock stopped her from continuing her attack.

"If you use a Pokemon attack, Celebi or Lugia can hypnotize you," he hissed. "Don't do it again!" Turning back to the Pokemon, he swung into action.

Rakurai used Lightning Stab from afar, causing pain at a distance. Tatsu ran in, used one of her elemental techniques, then ran out, fighting guerilla-style. The silver clad lady was in the fray, fighting melee style. The boulder man was using a long distance attack that went through the earth. Haru thought it vaguely familiar, but didn't have time to think on it.

The oddly dressed man was also melee fighting, knocking Pokemon out with just one punch.

Haru racked her brain for a useful spell. Holy is powerful, but I'm not able to cast it right now. What about…yes!

"Silent light, protect us from roaring magic! Shell!" she chanted. Small orbs danced around Hijou, then dissolved. The fragments swirled around him and became a large sphere that faded from sight. But a faint purple glow surrounded him.

Again, she cast the spell on the two melee fighters. She was about to use it on herself when she realized the Pokemon were all unconscious.

Wait. That one wasn't unconscious…it was…her…

"KIREIHANA!" she screamed. Running to her, she hit her knees. She wasn't breathing. Her chest wasn't moving.

"Spirits of life, return us!" she chanted. An angel floated down, and blue light surrounded her poor Pokemon…but she didn't come back. "Spirits of life, return us!!" she repeated. Again, nothing. "Spirits of life, return us!" Still no response.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She repeated the spell. Maybe it just wasn't working because she didn't want it enough. Again. Nothing.

"Kireihana…Kireihana, no…come back…" she whispered. "Spirits…of life…return…us…" 

Nothing…Haru looked at Hijou.

"She's dead. She's dead! And it's your fault!!" Getting up, she clenched her fist.

"Haru, you don't know what you're saying," Hijou cautioned her. "They're affecting your mind. Fight it!"

"No! You fight this!" she snarled. She pulled her arm back, fist still clenched. "Pure light…"

"Haru, don't do it!" Hijou pleaded. "You can't handle that spell! It'll destroy you!"

"..shine down…"

"Haru, stop it right now, or I'll be forced to retaliate," Hijou warned her.

"…on bloody impurity! Holy!" She flung her arm forward, opening her hand.

Light shone down on Hijou, with many blue white sparkles. A ringing bell signified the end of the spell as the gentle light changed into a violent explosion of pure energy.

Hijou was flung into the wall of the cavern, in very bad shape. His clothes were ripped, and his skin was covered with cuts and bruises. He got up, coughing. "Haru, please…stop…"

She gathered her energy again, and chanted another spell. "End of an Age, life stops. Reborn Fury!"

Green fire leapt from her body, wrapping itself around Hijou. He screamed, the full throated cry of a man. When the fire faded, he was unconscious. At least, Phoebe thought he was.

"Haru, stop! It wasn't Hijou's fault, and you know it!" Will cried, running to her.

"Yes it was!" she shrieked, whirling on Will. Her voice was hoarse. "Reborn Fury!" Since Will was in good health, as opposed to Hijou, he wasn't badly affected. 

"Haru, stop. You know that I have an advantage over you," he said gently, walking forward. "Please, stop, Haru. Please."

"No!" she cried. "You don't know what it feels like to lose a Pokemon!"

Will's eyes burned with an inner light. "Oh, don't I!" he shouted back. "Look!"

A Ninetales lay on the ground, motionless. "Max…Max is gone!" He struggled to keep the pain from his voice. "You aren't the only one who's lost someone. Please, just stop."

"You don't understand!" Haru sobbed. "I can't stay here!" She raised her hands, and vanished.

"What? She can…Teleport?" Will gasped.

"Most people have the ability to use basic Teleportation," the girl in violet told him. "But Haru is obviously a Life Defender."

"What?" Phoebe asked, walking forward. "What does that mean?"

"Each one of us has a certain…class, you might call it," the girl explained. "Like Hijou. He is a self-titled Dark Knight. It sounds pretentious, but it is actually true. He can use techniques that are Dark based, and have never been seen before. Haru is a Life Defender. It is in that book Hijou gave you," she said to Will. "Look through it, and it will explain better than I can." With that, white light filled the room, and everyone but Will and Phoebe were gone.


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  


Chapter Eight

Knowledge

  
  


"Book? What book?" Phoebe asked. 

"Hijou gave Haru and I a book that explains our powers. Hold on, I think I can summon it…" His face screwed up into an expression of concentration. Wind picked up in the room, and a whitish bubble appeared. It contracted, and the book fell into Will's hands. "Yes!"

He flipped through the pages until he found one that had the words "Life Defender" at the top, and a picture of a man in what appeared to be expensive armor, lacquered green, and a large spear. A woman stood beside him with the same armor, and a longer, slimmer spear. Both had black hair, though the woman's was much longer than the man's.

Under the picture, it read, "The Life Defender is one with the life energies surrounding him. He can tap into them, and heal or destroy. But he feels death much more strongly than the average person. If someone close to him dies, there is a strong chance he will temporarily lose his sanity and attack the nearest person randomly." Then it went on to list the Life Defender's special skills.

"Look! I recognize this one!" Phoebe said, pointing at the first item on the list. "Reborn Fury-a spell that is very accurate and painful when used correctly. The more life energy a person has when it is used on him, the more he is left with. The spell takes little to no concentration, and doesn't require a specific weapon to use. If the target is badly injured, this spell will bring him close to death. It cannot actually kill, though." she read. 

"That's a relief," Will sighed. "Keep reading; maybe we'll find something else useful about it."

"Natural Energy-a spell that restores physical and magical strength by channeling the life energy from the earth."

"A useful technique, but hardly dangerous," Will surmised. "Keep on going."

"Life Siphon-a spell that transfers life energy from the target to the user. Loses power each consecutive time it is used."

"Okay…that could be nasty, but there's a precaution. Keep going."

"Holy-a White Magic spell that is very powerful. The Life Defender can use this spell because he is so in tune with all the energies of the earth."

"Yikes! That's what Haru used on Hijou. It nearly killed him! How many more are there?"

"Just one. Life Shield-a spell that invokes all Yin magic-Regen, Protect, Shell, and Haste. Plus, it says the Life Defender can use any White, Time, or Yin Yang magic."

"That could be powerful. That could make her nearly invincible!" Will exclaimed.

"Hold on a moment. I want to keep reading." Phoebe said when Will started to go off for Hijou. "I'm sure Hijou is going over all this, too."

Will begrudged the point, and the two sat down on two of those convenient stone chairs. Phoebe absently turned pages until she came across a two page section for the "Rage Knight". 

The Rage Knight's illustration was of a man with a long, bright red sword that had fire burning around it. He didn't wear armor, but a light red tunic that gave him freedom of movement. His female counterpart had two shorter fire swords, and very light chain mail armor that was also red. The man had blond hair, but the woman had scarlet tresses.

Phoebe read with interest. "The Rage Knight can control the power of flame. He must use the Fire Brand to wield the Fire Sword technique. The female Rage Knight uses two Flame Knifes." Phoebe eagerly read the list of techniques.

"Falling Embers-a sword skill that calls a rain of fire."

"Simple. But probably strong," Will surmised. "Keep going."

"Um...after that, there's...'Fire Sword-a sword skill that channels flame through the user's weapon(s) and strikes the heart of a foe.' What an original name," Phoebe snorted.

"How many more are there?" he wondered.

"There are two more techniques...'Exploding Stab-a sword skill that causes death.'"

"Oh, that one's really fun," he snorted. "What's left?"

"The Rage Knight's final ability is the Nova Sword technique. This summons a gigantic fireball from the sky. It is very powerful, but a recoil comes onto the Knight. After one use, you aren't in very good shape. After two, you're near death. Three, and you aren't near anymore. You must heal completely between usages." Phoebe read. "Oh, my...that's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Is there anything about me?" Will asked, fascinated. Phoebe gave him the book. 

"I'm going to go talk to Hijou," she told him. "Then I'm going to try and find those...Flame Knifes or whatever. I'm sure he has a pair around here somewhere..." She left the room, leaving Will to study the book.

He flipped through it, trying to find something along his lines, reading snatches out of the other pages when they were interesting. Then he found it. There was a picture of a man and a woman, both in identical white clothes. Both had a long lance in a defensive position, and were back to back.

"The Sky Warrior is an airborne attacker. It uses-" Will didn't get a chance to read further, because the whole underground complex suddenly began to shake violently. An earthquake.

He slammed the book shut, and ran from the room, looking for someone. The first person he ran into was Hijou, who was running toward him. They literally ran into each other.

"Oof!" Hijou exclaimed. He got up quickly, and yanked Will to his feet. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Will shouted, running after Hijou. "What's going on?"

"A team of Ground Pokémon are attacking! Chikaku and Kyogan are trying to hold the place together, but there are a whole lot more Dugtrio and Graveler than they can handle," he explained, picking up his pace. 

Will struggled to keep up. Despite his long legs, he wasn't very fast, and not really used to running. Then, he remembered that he could fly.

He focused on his power, and created the wings he had used earlier. He flapped them clumsily, but the air was dead, and it was very difficult to fly in dead air.

Forgetting about flying, he tried to use his wings to increase his speed by jumping, then cupping them and gliding for a while. It didn't get him much speed, but was easier.

"Stop that!" Hijou snarled. "Those birds'll sense it! They're outside right now!" 

"Oh...sorry..." Will said, dropping his wings, and running again. "Oh, um...who's Kyogan?"

"Rock," Hijou said shortly. "Shut up and run!"

Will obeyed. Hijou led him through a series of twists and turns, then up a long staircase. They emerged into sunlight, and before Will had a chance to adjust to the light, a fiery blast exploded not three feet from them.

The shockwave threw him away, which was lucky, because a PSY Beam struck right where he had been.

Hijou wasn't affected by it, and pulled his sword from the scabbard. With a yell, he charged Celebi, who was floating over the ground with her back turned.

"Darkness that inhabits all souls...Darkness Sword!" Hijou cried. Again, black fire erupted under Celebi, enveloping her in a pitch black fireball.

Will started to summon energy for some kind of attack, but remembered Hijou's warning against using standard, Pokémon techniques. He racked his brain for something that would work.

Aha! he thought. "Wind, come from the clouds and slice! Aero!" he chanted. Wind swirled around Celebi, becoming a razor sharp, transparent blade that cut at her before vanishing.

Then he realized what a mistake that had been. He had let any Flying Pokémon within a few miles know where he was, as Lugia plunged from nowhere, grabbing him in his talons.

Will struggled, but Lugia bore him upwards. Will felt the winds blowing around them grow from placid, docile breezes to storm-carriers, winds of massive strength and ferocity.

Will tried to call one of those winds to knock Lugia off whatever course he was on, but they were too strong, and his attempts failed. He tried casting Aero, but the magic went awry, and instead of calling a "sharp" wind to attack Lugia, he created a huge storm. It was a few miles away, but the winds at its altitude level were strong enough to bring it here in minutes, if that.

That was all Will could think of doing. He was still searching for anything that he could do to stop the Guardian, when white light filled his vision, and they Teleported.

When the light vanished, they were hovering over a mountain that was surely the highest mountain in the world. They were still at the same height--Will could somehow sense that--but the mountain stretched higher than Will thought was possible. Lugia flew toward it, and landed on a ledge that overlooked a small cave.

With another Teleport, Will was in the cave. He could see nothing hindering him from leaving, so he ran toward the exit, preparing to create wings.

TSAAAP!

An electric shock filled him, scorching his skin and frying his nerve endings. After a moment, it ceased, and Will fainted dead away.

  
  


At the battle…

  
  


Phoebe had been led by a man in yellowish green robes to the surface, where he told her to either hide or make herself useful. Then, he ran off toward the thick of the battle.

Phoebe fervently wished she had some idea of how to use those skills she had read about in that book. She tried focusing on the simplest one, Falling Embers.

"Mother Earth, open your hand to let lava flow! Falling Embers!" she chanted, focusing her mind.

For a moment, she felt it was going to work. Then, heat exploded around her, so intense her skin began to melt.

"AAAAARGH! AIEEEE!" she screamed. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes, all were melting and burning and the pain--!

A soft touch to her skin made the pain ebb. Healing strength flowed through her as the pain subsided. As the fire around her dimmed, she heard a voice continually chanting. "Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy." The pain slowly diminished, until all she felt was a faint throb, then even that was gone. Her vision, burned to nothing, returned at the same time. She felt hair shooting out of her skull like a time-lapse video of grass growing. 

When she was back to one hundred percent, the person who was healing her, the girl in twilight robes from before, gave her a shaky grin and fainted.

"Oh, no!" Phoebe cried. She knelt, and tried to wake the girl up. "Hey, c'mon! Wake up!" But it was no use. Phoebe sighed, and stood.

To see Ho-oh streaking toward her, almost too fast to see.

Time seemed to slow, and as Phoebe raised her hand in a feeble attempt to ward off the bird, a gray blur darted in, and knocked the bird into a spiral that sent her nose first into the ground.

Phoebe stared at the boulder of a man that had saved her. "Um…thanks…" she said, not sure her knees would hold her. 

The man scowled. "Did Tamamushi no tell you to hide? If he did no, I tell you. Go hide if you can no hold your own in battle." With that, the huge man ran off, surprisingly agile.

Phoebe snorted as he ran off, but didn't feel strong enough to run after him. She sat on the ground, hoping that she could gather enough strength to fight soon.

She stared at the girl in twilight robes. -My name is Kijutsu- a voice said.

"Whoa!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm sure you're psychic...but you can communicate with me while unconscious?"

-I'm not actually unconscious-she explained. -I just used all my energy to heal you. I'll recover in a few minutes.-

"Can I help any?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

-If you want to. It isn't really necessary. But it would help both of us recover our strength...okay. Take my hand.- 

Phoebe's lips twisted, but she shrugged and obeyed. -Now, simply imagine yourself as a flame.- 

Phoebe sighed, but closed her eyes. She imagined a flame, and let it consume all her emotions, until she was only the flame. 

Warmth. Leap, consume, create. It was a wonderful sensation, and she felt her strength returning tenfold. 

Sharp, biting pain lanced through her arm, and she involuntarily released Kijutsu's hand. Opening her eyes, she left behind the warm bliss that she had been embraced by. Kijutsu was sitting up, rubbing her forehead.

"I am never, ever going to do that with an untrained, greenhorn baka again," she sighed. Phoebe bristled, but before she could retort, Kijutsu vanished.

"Baka yourself, Kijutsu-chan," Phoebe snarled. She stood, and immediately saw something that greatly amused her, though it shouldn't have.

Chikaku was battling a fully grown Venusaur, trying desperately to avoid the Vine Whips and Razor Leaves, while striking out with Ground elemental techniques to take advantage of Venusaur's part Poison type.

Phoebe laughed softly, though she was still angry. She channeled that anger, making a sword of flame. Running forward, she saved Chikaku from a Vine Whip that was coming behind him. She twisted, swinging the sword around, and sliced an angry gash in the Venusaur's body. The Pokémon roared, and turned to her. Its bulk made it slow, but deadly if it decided to use Body Slam or Tackle.

Phoebe danced backward, and decided to give herself another advantage. Wings of fire unfolded from her back, and she floated into the air, gaining almost complete invulnerability from the beast's attacks.

Chikaku shouted, and slammed the heels of his palms together. Brown light flickered around him, and a jagged splinter of rock stabbed out of the ground, impaling the Venusaur.

Phoebe's eyes widened, and she lost control of her power. The wings turned to fireballs, and her sword exploded. The shockwaves, flung her to the ground, in considerable pain.

Chikaku was also thrown by the shockwave. But the amazing thing was what happened to the Venusaur. It began to glow a brilliant green, and grew. The glow expanded, becoming a large sphere, then a pillar. It continued to grow, until it was a massive Venusaur-shaped...light.

The light suddenly exploded into small spots of light that swirled in the air like a storm of deranged fireflies. Ho-oh, who had previously been distracted by the boulder-like man and Shinrei, screeched and spread her wings wide. The lights swirled around her, restoring her strength.

Phoebe snarled again, and ran forward. Chikaku grabbed her shoulder. "Wait," he ordered. "You can't fight her."

"Why not?" Phoebe demanded. "I'm just as powerful as you, Chikaku." She invested all her scorn into that name.

"Your blood is hot. You have an adrenaline rush. You aren't in complete control. Hang back, and let the people who know what they're doing handle it." With that, Chikaku dove into the earth, like it was a swimming pool. And he entered smoothly, leaving no trace of his astonishing act.

Rage came from nowhere within Phoebe. How dare he... Again, she created her wings, and flew as fast as she could to the main battle.

Hijou was easily destroying Pokémon left and right. Each time, though, they did the same thing that the Venusaur had done, only stoking the "Guardian's" power.

"Hijou!" Phoebe cried. "Stop! You're helping those birds!"

Hijou either didn't hear her, or didn't listen to her, because he continued to swing his sword gracefully, sending bolts of dark power every which way, each one hitting a Pokémon.

"Hijou! Hijou!" He still couldn't hear her. Phoebe's eyes flashed, rage again boiling within her.

"Fine. I'll take care of this..." She began to chant. "Fire, be our strength, and Wind, be our fuel. Come together to create the great death. FLARE!"

Small flames flickered over the whole scene. They began to draw together, forming a medium sized fireball. 

Hijou finally realized what was going on, and got out of there fast. He cast a wide range Teleport spell, getting every human away from the scene.

The fireball grew in strength, falling to the ground. It landed on a Graveler, and disintegrated it. Flames leaped around it like solar flares, and it began to grow.

When it reached an enormous size, easily twenty feet around, it exploded. A dome of fire covered every Pokémon there, and a strong wind leaped up, drawing all the Pokémon not in the blaze...well, into it. 

When it cleared, there was no sign any Pokémon had ever been there. The rage within Phoebe was gone, replaced by an icy apathy. She cared nothing for these brute beasts-What? Brutes? Did I think that?-and wasn't going to show any emotion for them.

What's going on?

Nothing. Nothing's going on.

Why am I doing this? Who...what have I turned into?

Phoebe quashed the voice in her head. It was a weakling, a being not worthy of existing.

What? I am Phoebe! You are just a...a...

I am real; you are not. You cannot exist, because you are weak. With that, she simply stopped listening to that voice.

She landed on the ground, near where Hijou had teleported all his troops. "What did you do that for?" he snapped. "We could have subdued them without killing them!"

"Like you were?" Phoebe growled back. "I saw you, with that fancy sword skill of yours!"

"I was only crippling the force. The rest of them could have been put in stasis, but no! Someone went and used a spell no one has ever heard of, and nearly killed us all!"

"Calm down, Nekkara," Phoebe sneered, flipping her hair. What? Nekkara...who's that?

Silence, weakling!

Hijou paled. "You...how did you..."

Phoebe smiled darkly, and pushed the man aside. Even though he was very tall, and strong, she easily knocked him to the ground.

Realization painted his face. "Kyogan! Chikaku! Kijutsu! Tatsu! Neutralize her!" he ordered.

Phoebe had all of a second before arms of rock came out of the ground to take hold of her, and a shimmering blue light began to veil her, preventing her from interfering with anything outside. She used that second well.

The rock and the light exploded when intense heat radiated out from her. Her aura was there, glowing brightly. Tatsu leapt forward, covered with a pink sheen-her Dragon Skin technique. Phoebe grinned savagely, and waited until the girl was within inches from her. Lightning quick, she flattened the girl, and took a full step back. "Anyone else?" she whispered.

"Lightning Stab!" Rakurai shouted, swinging his sword out of nowhere. Phoebe clenched her fist, and shoved it forward. Her aura expanded into a red dome, deflecting the lightning back at him.

"More?" Almost before she spoke the words, Gekidoku shot forward, a blur of movement that she wouldn't have been able to see, without the Fire energy boiling within her. 

Time seemed to slow. She raised a hand, ready to crack the idiot's skull, waiting for just the right moment, when...

NO! Half a second later, she was struck twice with poisoned flails. Immediately, the power within her vanished, and she fell to the ground.

Ha! I do exist, don't I? the puny being within her exulted. I stopped you! I am Phoebe! I- 

DIE! Phoebe screamed, within her own mind. She brought all her mental strength to bear, squashing the voice. You aren't me! You are weak! I am not weak! I am not you! I am not you! I'm not you!

Hijou, now standing, placed his hand on her forehead. Dark energy filled her. She wasn't damaged, but any Psychic energies within her were completely negated.

Her inner battle abruptly stopped, as the two entities within her abruptly snapped together. The energy filtered out, but slowly, making sure every Psychic twinge in her mind was gone.

"What...happened?" she gasped. She was exhausted. The battle with Hijou and his men and women had used her energy like a fire used tinder-swallowing it whole.

"I think Celebi or Lugia created a second personality within your mind, and heightened your senses and reactions. That's how you managed to defeat all these people with elemental advantages." He gestured at the six who had attacker her; Chikaku and Kyogan, since they hadn't come in physical contact with her, had only been knocked out. Only. Kijutsu's psychic powers had been temporarily burned out; she was reeling with the foreign sensation of being locked within her own mind. Tatsu had at least four broken ribs. Rakurai hadn't come out much worse than he started-he had absorbed the deflected lightning. His hair, though, was sorely aggrieved-it stuck out at least four inches from his scalp.

Gekidoku, actually managing to strike her, was twirling his flails, smiling smugly.

The poison hit her. It didn't hurt, or make her feel sick. It simply knocked her out.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Fin

  
  


Will slowly woke up. His skin burned, like he had a truly horrible sunburn. At first glance, it appeared he did. But then he remembered the electric shock he had received when he tried to get out of the cave.

He didn't stand-he was too weak-but managed to sit up. He sighed, and opened himself to the currents of power in the air. Wind energy poured into him, and diminished the pain from his burns.

The air turned bitterly cold. The flow of energy stopped, and Will was left with what he had absorbed to fight with, if he had to. He attempted to grab more, but there was only a trickle of power in the air.

"So...someone finally comes. And you're a nice little Flyer...." A sinister laugh followed this speech. 

Will crawled slowly to the mouth of the cave, careful not to come within a few feet of it. That voice was frightening.

A tall man walked from the depths of the cave. He had obviously been in here for a long time, because his skin was very pale and he was very thin, almost gaunt. His black hair offset the pale skin, and his eyes were a startling silver. His clothes were ragged, and pretty much all that was left was his jeans. 

"Well...I can finally-" He broke off into a fit of coughing. Will reached toward him, then pulled back.

An icy, blue white aura surrounded the other person, and the coughing stopped. Will winced; even as far away as the guy was (at least three yards), he felt the pain of the conflicting elemental energies.

On closer inspection, he saw that the aura was weak and thin, as if he had had to run off his own, personal energies for a long time with nothing more than sleep to restore them.

The walls of the cave blazed with silver fire, and Will felt all the Wind energy in the air vanish. All of it. Even the trickle that this person had left when he summoned his Ice energy-which apparently was very dangerous for him, if he was this low on energy. 

Will was cut off from all outside energy sources, as well. He knew that he too would soon look like this person.

"My name is Will," he offered. "Will Wyndham."

"Damian," he snorted. "Damian Matthews." He reached out, and the two shook hands.

"You don't look too good," Damian noted, taking in Will's rather bedraggled appearance. "Come back here; there's something that might help."

Will attempted to stand, but fell. Damian tried to support him, but was pretty weak himself, if not as injured as Will. Even if he had been at full health, however, when he touched Will, sharp pain flashed through both of them, causing Will to black out and Damian to flinch back.

Coming back to the waking world quickly, Will sighed. "The only way is to crawl," he said.

"Yeah, I guess that's right," Damian agreed.

Will grabbed a protrusion from the wall, and struggled to his feet. He slowly staggered down the cave's length, supporting himself with the wall when he had to. Eventually, the cave widened into a cavern.

There was an enormous pool in the center, but that wasn't what grabbed Will's attention. Gigantic crystal formations lined the walls, each a different shade, but all incredibly sharp and well formed, though he saw a few round ones as well. Some even appeared to be cut already!

One cluster in particular, a grayish bunch, drew him. He started walking toward them, not needing support for some reason.

"No!" Damian cried, lunging for Will, but he missed, and, overbalanced, fell into the pool. The air again became very cold, but Will didn't notice.

He reached for the crystals. Again, Damian shouted, "No!" but an instant later, he grabbed it.

The crystals burst into bright light, blinding Damian. Will could see just fine, however.

He saw a great bird, not a Pokémon. It-or he, or she-was huge, bigger than Ho-oh or Lugia. It had sapphire blue feathers, and a long tail. Rainbow mists gathered under it, and eddied when the magnificent, avian creature moved. 

It turned its head, and saw him. -Seeker of Knowledge, you come to me for answers?- it said telepathically.

-I am no Seeker, Great One.- Will replied, not sure what was going on. But words bubbled up in his mind, and he figured there wasn't anything better to say. 

-Then why do you seek me?- 

-I come only to gain your gift.- 

-The gift of Knowledge?- 

-Yes, Great One.- 

-Then, it shall be. Awake, and know!- 

He came awake with a start. Damian was lying in the pool, soaking wet. Will released the crystal, and gasped as he saw his hand.

The crystal had not been sharp, but there was blood all over his palm. Will began to shake, as weakness spread through him. His hand was bleeding heavily, already drenched in scarlet.

Damian got up quickly, and ran to Will. His eyes widened at the sight of his hand, but he quickly grabbed Will's shoulders, and dragged him to the pool.

He closed his eyes, and spread his hand over the waters, perfectly still even after Damian's intrusion. He murmured a few words, and the liquid became bright silver, chilling the air a third time. 

Black and gold flashes danced across his field of vision, signaling that he had overtaxed himself, but he threw Will into the pool before blacking out.

Will couldn't feel much of anything; the loss of blood had numbed his entire arm, and the lack of feeling was spreading. Something tingled across his skin, and shards of pain stabbed through his arm, particularly his palm.

After a moment, they ceased. Feeling began to return to his arm.

Then, it hit him in a rush-he couldn't breathe! He struggled wildly to find air, inhaling water.

But it wasn't water. It was...indescribable. Like breathing light. A warmth filled him, and he felt himself rising.

He broke the surface, sending the silvery liquid everywhere. His senses were somehow increased, but it wasn't just extra sensory power. Yes, he could see the individual fibers of Damian's jeans, yes, he could hear Damian's heart beat-but there was something more.

A kind of...image danced around Damian. It was more like an aura, but not quite. Auras were stationary, and surrounded a being. This was...a flicker, a spark. It leapt from various parts of Damian's body to a different one. It was somehow both blue, white, and beyond color at once. A sound accompanied it. It was a strange ringing, like a tiny bell. There were other senses-an unidentifiable smell, a very strange taste on his tongue-but the flicker and the sound seemed more important.

He felt the sense of being...above the normal level of perception leave. He landed on the ground rather abruptly. But, though his senses were normal again, the extra was still there. The seeing beyond. The flicker, the ringing...even the smell and taste, still there. He just had to try harder.

And his strength was restored, his body healed. He felt good enough to leap a mountain-though he'd have to get out of the cave first.

And a new knowledge of his powers had been granted to him. He knew how to use every one of those techniques that book had spoken of. But he felt a strong, very strong, sense of unease when he thought of them. Almost like they were forbidden skills.

But he couldn't do anything about Damian. He was still out cold. Nothing he knew could...wait.

He opened his hand, and spread his fingers. "Out of winter comes the warm wind...Chinook!"

White light gathered in front of his palm, and became a small sphere. It burst into millions of sparkles, which spiraled down crazily onto Damian's prone body.

His body glowed with a white light, and his eyes fluttered open. "Are you...okay?" he said groggily.

"I think you had better answer that question for yourself. I'm fine, but you are very weak. I can't believe you've survived as long as you have without any access to an elemental energy, and...is there food?"

"Lugia Teleports crumbs in every so often," Damian shrugged. "I guess I'm just a survivor-!" 

As he spoke, the cave rocked, and a shrill whistling drowned out any other sound. Will whirled, and saw a steam vent gushing out of the wall. Will thought he detected a silvery flash in it, but was distracted by Damian.

"Get out!" Damian roared, shoving Will away from the steam. He summoned his power, what was left of it, and took the heat from the steam, making it fall to the ground as water, partially frozen. "It'll come back in a moment! We have to get out now!"

The two of them ran down the tunnel to the mouth of the cave. The steam quickly heated again, and began billowing into the cavern. Soon, if it kept pouring out at the rate it was, it would fill the cavern and come into the tunnel.

Too quickly, they reached the mouth. Will sent an experimental breeze at the opening, to see if the barrier was still there. A flash of yellow light proved its existence. Turning, Will saw with dread that the scalding fog of steam was coming down the tunnel.

"We're gonna die..." Damian moaned. "It's never gone this long before..."

Will snorted. "Just hold on a minute there, Damian. I think I have an idea." He made a barrier of solid air a few feet ahead of the steam. It quickly hit the wall, and began to build. "Yes! I can hold it!" Will exulted.

He spoke too soon, for pressure began to build. The air was simply a cork in the bottle, and was about to explode. It was bending already.

"Uh-oh...no I can't...Damian, any idea?!" 

"Hmm...I can cool it down, but I'm not sure I'll be good for anything after that," he replied. "But if your air walls can keep it off...you can make a bubble around us, fix it to the wall, and let the steam go through! The barrier shouldn't stop it, but if it does, it'll just destroy it."

"That could work!" Will exclaimed. "Hurry, get against the wall." Damian did so, and Will stood next to him. He created a bubble of air around them, and ingrained it into the side of the cave. He then let the air wall that was holding the steam vanish.

With the force of an explosion, the steam blasted past them, making everything except the rock behind them and the two of them invisible. The steam was a solid wall of white. Again, Will saw the silver sparkles, and a faint hum reached his ears. 

It also gave off heat. The air that kept it off of the two humans absorbed most of it, but some leaked through. The steam began to gain a reddish tint.

"The wall's gonna melt!" Will gasped. "Damian, can you make it cooler? Not too much, just enough to keep the wall from melting."

Damian focused, and let a tiny bit of Ice energy out. The wall immediately became transparent again. But too much Ice, and it would freeze, crack, and shatter. The flow had to be just right...

"That's enough, Squirtle!" a voice called. Damian didn't hear, being too far into his concentration, but Will could. He heard it the same way he heard the wall, and the Ice energy Damian was letting out. Somehow, he could hear and see the somewhat magical energy given off by Pokémon, and the humans with the powers.

"Vulpix! Stop the heat!" 

"Staryu, Starmie, that's enough water!"

The steam began to taper off, and the hum vanished, as well as the silvery light. Soon, the steam was gone.

Will let the wall go, and Damian stopped his flow of energy. His face was gray, and he nearly fell, saved only by Will's quick grab.

The two advanced slowly into the cave, hearing the voices quite clearly now.

"All right, let's move in!" Will thought he recognized that voice, but wasn't sure. 

Three people popped out of nowhere. One was tall, with brown hair that was cut closely. He appeared to be squinting. He wore a green vest and an orange shirt, and was pretty tall.

The second was a woman. She had red hair in a ponytail, tied so that it stuck off to the side. She had a short yellow shirt, and shorts with suspenders. Her eyes were a startling blue, and she had freckles.

The third was the most impressive. He was as tall as the first, with spiky black hair and brown eyes. Little lightning-bolt marks decorated the skin under each of his eyes. He had a backpack on, and a Pokémon League cap. A Pikachu sat on his head.

Will recognized them now. Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock...he had never picked up Brock's last name. 

"How did you survive the steam?" Ash asked, astonished. "That was hot enough to blow holes through rock, let alone flesh!"

Will reluctantly called his power. He felt strangely hesitant, but he knew that Ash was impatient, at best. "I made a wall of air," He trapped Ash in some solid air, then released him to demonstrate. "Damian cooled the steam a little so we didn't cook anyway."

Ash's eyes flashed, and he set himself firmly. "Looks like we found them," he snarled. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!"

  
  


With Phoebe-tachi

  
  


Phoebe slowly woke, and felt an alien energy leave her body. Opening her eyes, she saw the old woman grinning kindly at her, and Hijou sitting in a chair, looking at her. Kijutsu was glowing softly, which told Phoebe that she had been the one to heal her.

"Kijutsu, Busaiku, you may go now," Hijou said firmly. Busaiku, obviously the old woman, stood, and bowed her head respectfully. Kijutsu simply nodded, and vanished. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Busaiku Teleported away as well.

"Now, Phoebe...somehow, you were open to Lugia or Celebi's influences," Hijou told her. "The only way anyone has been able to think of is when you restored Kijutsu's strength. Now, normally that wouldn't have been an opening for those two," A sneer twisted his lips. "But you seem to be very psychically vulnerable. I'm afraid I have to do something about that. If Lugia or Celebi wanted to completely subvert you, they would be able to.

"But if I give you an overload of Dark energy, you'll be completely immune to Psychic meddling, at least for a while. I'd have to renew it every so often, and it isn't a pleasant process. But I can't do it unless you let me." He raised his hands. "Will you let me in?"

Phoebe nodded, though that movement made her head spin. Hijou stood, and touched her forehead. "This might hurt, but it won't last long," he told her. "Just stay calm, and don't fight it."

With that, he started. Immediately, Phoebe lost her vision. It was just gone. Then her hearing went. And her sense of touch, smell, and finally taste. She was completely cut off from the outside world.

Then, searing cold cut through her. It wasn't a physical sensation, obviously, but that knowledge just made it keener. The burning cold filled her, searing her mind.

Then, it changed to heat. Phoebe's eyes would have widened, as she recognized something. The Dark Bomb had felt just like this.

Then, the blackness that had shrouded her changed to a blinding white. A blue orb marred the perfect color, as well as a green one, though it wasn't as large. Sparkling black fire wrapped around the orbs, and made them vanish, then stretched, covering all the whiteness.

With that, it was over. Her senses snapped back, and Hijou removed his hand from her forehead. "There," he said. "That's that. It'll probably be strong enough for...maybe three weeks."

Phoebe tried to sit up, but still wasn't strong enough to move. "You'll have to stay here until Kijutsu can come and return your favor. Here, I'll help you sleep..." He touched her forehead, just his fingertips, and a cool blackness enveloped her.

Her eyes barely seemed to close when a voice echoed through her head. -Phoebe,- it said. -Phoebe, I'm going to do what you did for me. Just accept it.- Phoebe didn't think she could deny anything in the state she was in. 

A sparkle of light flashed across the blackness, and skittered around like water on a hot griddle, but couldn't find a place to sink in. -Oh, curse it!- the voice wailed. -The Dark energy keeps me out too!

-Oh, well. I'll get Tatsu to help you out. I'll see you later!- With that, the voice vanished.

Moments later-or what seemed like moments; Phoebe had a hard time judging the passage of time-another voice popped up. It wasn't as sharp and clear as the first had been. There were no words, only sensations.

Something told her to simply do nothing, and as she couldn't do otherwise, she just rested. A pink spark appeared, then grew, absorbing everything that was Phoebe.

In a flash, it was gone, and Phoebe was awake, fully rested and recharged. Tatsu took her hand from Phoebe's arm, and gave her a quick smile before teleporting away.

With a sigh, Phoebe got up, and realized she was no longer wearing her clothes-she had on one of those cloak/robe things that everyone else here wore. It was blood red, thin enough not to be too hot-As if that would be a problem, Phoebe thought-but thick enough to be warm. Under it, she wore a red shirt embroidered with flames-Oh, ick...embroidery.-and blue jeans. Yes! 

"Ready to come with me, now, Phoebe?"

She whirled, hand going to her belt instinctively, right to the place where Starmie would be. The pain of loss stabbed through her heart as she realized it was gone, perhaps forever. I'll make each of them pay for that, she vowed to herself.

Kijutsu was standing there, twilight robes shimmering. "Are you going to come with me now, Phoebe?"

Confused, Phoebe shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Kijutsu stepped forward. "Phoebe. Hijou wants to see you." She placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder-and vanished.

Phoebe gasped. What? Then, a melodious shriek tore at her eardrums. It was as painfully discordant as it was harmonious, and nearly unbearable to hear.

That's...Lugia...it must be... The sound stopped, and Phoebe released her ears. "Why would Lugia send an illusion to take me somewhere? And why is he attacking again?" she asked no one.

-Perhaps because he must.- 

"Whaa?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Who said that?"

-Really, Phoebe...by now, you should be used to psychic voices,- a psychic voice said. Silver fire glimmered in the center of the room, and a small, pink, catlike Pokémon flitted out of it. Phoebe recognized it immediately-it was the Mew.

-Yes, I am the Mew.- it said, psychic voice deep and wise. -I am the one who started this chaos, and I will be the one to end it.- 

"You started all this?" Phoebe gasped. "But...how? I mean, the legends all say you're as close to omniscient as makes no difference!"

The Mew shook its-his? her?-head. -I'm sorry, Phoebe,- it apologized. -Even though I'm the oldest Pokémon, and the last of the remaining Ancient Pokémon, I am no closer to being omniscient than you are. The only difference is that my actions cause ripples that reach far beyond anything you could do. It is because of me that you exist. And I am sorry for that.- 

"What do you mean? Even life like this, running and hiding, is better than no life at all!" Phoebe argued.

-But if I had never granted your ancestors what I did, you would be living a peaceful life, and those three Guardians would not be trying to destroy all humanity.- 

"Why are they trying to do that?" 

-Because they were born to protect and help the Pokémon, and they believe that humans only use Pokémon for selfish gain.- 

"That isn't so!"

-You know that, and I know that. But just because we know, doesn't mean they know. Osanai te ni tsutsunda, furueteru sono hikari o. Held in young hands, that light is shivering. The Guardians are misled, and must be put to rights. Only a human can do that.- 

"But why? Wouldn't you have much more credibility?"

-I am not able to come to this dimension except during the full moon. By the next full moon, this world will be destroyed if someone does not approach the Guardians.- Mew began to shimmer. -My time is growing near. I will not be able to help you, except to tell you that you are the only one who can change the Guardians' minds. The only one. Go now, Sun's Child. Go to your destiny.- With that, it was gone.

"Destiny?" Phoebe whispered. "My destiny?" 

A blue portal opened in front of her, and she knew that this was the way to wherever it was the Guardians were. My destiny.

Smiling slightly, she stepped into the portal, letting it absorb her, and carry her to the ends of time. Mine.

  
  


End


End file.
